Sang être à crocs
by Pandothiel
Summary: Harry est abandonné par les Dursley. Il est élevé par un sorcier en exil et rebaptisé Gabriel. Rencontres et créatures magiques au rendez-vous. (Rating M pour sang et violence)
1. Prologue

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

 **Bêta correctrice : YuuKyun**

 **PROLOGUE**

Tout commença une douce nuit, le soir du 31 octobre 1981. Une famille se préparait au couché, une mère lisait à son bébé de quinze mois une histoire et un père les admirait depuis son fauteuil avec un sourire. La maison qui les abritait débordait d'amour et d'affection. Mais une ombre apparut et le carnage commença.

Un puissant mage noir qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort jeta le sortilège impardonnable de l'Avada Kedavra mettant fin à la vie du père puis de la mère. L'enfant orphelin allait subir le même sort, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il survécut et garda qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front.

Il est dit que c'est la puissance de l'amour de sa mère qui provoqua ce miracle. Lorsque le mage noir disparut laissant derrière lui un survivant, un mage blanc fit son apparition. Un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres mais quand il vit le garçon, il se mua en une grimace de dégoût.

Il fallait réfléchir vite. Les parents étaient morts, ce qui était une bonne chose de faite mais que faire du garçon ? Il ne pouvait pas le tuer de ses mains, trop risqué. Le parrain du survivant fit son apparition à son tour mais ne resta pas longtemps près du corps qui fut son meilleur ami avant de se précipiter sur la porte d'entrée en criant vengeance.

Le mage blanc le regarda d'abord ébahi puis ricana de l'idiotie de l'homme qui allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Un gêneur de moins. Un petit gazouillement le sortit de sa joie. Que faire, que faire...

Puis, comme une illumination, le vieil homme trouva la solution. Si l'amour de Lily est le fait que le garçon est encore en vie alors cette protection peut rester active jusqu'à la majorité du bambin, à la condition que quelqu'un de son sang l'accueille chez lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était que pur mensonge sinon beaucoup d'autres enfants victimes du mage noir auraient survécu.

Mais qui ne croirait pas aux paroles du grand Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, figure de l'humanisme, flamboyant et incarnant les valeurs du courage, de l'amitié, de la justice et de la vérité. Ainsi, le garçon appelé Harry James Potter fut envoyé chez sa tante, sœur de sa mère décédée, au 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore riait sous cape, très satisfait de son idée. Les Dursley étaient des moldus qui voulaient une vie normale et qui haïssaient la magie. Il avait prévu d'adresser une lettre à sa tante Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, sœur de Lily Evans Potter, en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé chez les Potter.

Cependant, Pétunia, dégoûtée par la magie, son « horrible monstre de sœur » et son « horrible mari », cacherait à son neveu la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et sur sa nature de sorcier. Les Dursley lui mèneront la vie dure, lui donnant à réaliser de nombreuses tâches ingrates, tandis que leur fils Dudley, un gros garçon dodu gâté par ses parents, ferait de Harry son souffre-douleur, s'amusant à le poursuivre avec ses amis et à le frapper.

Harry subirirait de nombreuses maltraitances de la part de son oncle et de sa tante dont dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier, cuisiner pour eux mais ne mangeant que très rarement à sa faim et ne pouvant porter que les vieux vêtements de Dudley.

Mais surtout, il grandirait de l'âge de quinze mois à l'âge de onze ans sans amour parental. Tout serait alors parfait pour le directeur. Le garçon recevrait sa lettre pour l'école de sorcellerie et arriverait tout émerveillé et surtout tomberait dans ses bras, devenant une marionnette que le mage blanc allait s'amuser à manipuler. Il s'empressa alors d'écrire la lettre et envoya Hagrid l'emmener avec un sourire malsain que seules les ruines de la maison furent témoins.

C'est ce qui se serait passé mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Une fois de plus, le garçon déjoua les plans du sorcier et vit une toute autre enfance.

Le géant déposa le garçon devant la porte de son oncle, lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front où une perle salée vint le rejoindre, puis partit sans se retourner et se promettant de revenir le chercher. A l'aube, Pétunia Dursley se réveilla et commença à préparer le déjeuner pour sa famille. Elle s'occupa normalement, des gestes quotidiens qui trahissaient une banalité effrayante.

Puis, comme chaque matin d'une journée ordinaire, elle alla chercher le courrier à 8H. Mais cette journée ne fut malheureusement pour elle une anomalie à sa vie normale. Un bébé était devant sa porte et ce n'était pas normal. Un cri aiguë réveilla son mari qui la rejoignit rapidement, alerté par sa soudaine peur. En avisant le visage choqué et dégoûté de sa femme il découvrit le bébé à son tour.

Dans un premier temps surpris, il remarqua vite une lettre qui leur était adressée. Il fut rapidement rouge de colère. Qui osait poser un bébé anormal devant sa maison qui était le stéréotype même de la normalité en donnant comme justification qu'il était de leur neveu. Impardonnable et inacceptable ! Il consulta sa femme des yeux et sut alors qu'ils ne garderaient pas l'intrus.

Il fallait l'éloigner de sa famille sinon leur quotidien serait bouleversé. Des pleurs d'enfants se firent entendre depuis l'étage et l'homme prit sa décision. Il prit le bébé et ordonna à Pétunia d'aller s'occuper de leur Dudleynou chéri. Il jeta le bambin à l'arrière de sa voiture et quitta Privet Drive, décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre l'anomalie et sa maison.

Au bout de longues heures, il s'arrêta jugeant être assez loin pour abandonner le garçon. L'orphelinat n'était pas une solution, trop de justifications à donner et si le garçon passait des tests alors il les retrouvera. Non, vraiment pas envisageable.

Il l'emmena donc au beau milieu de la forêt qui avait pour réputation d'être hantée ou du moins, être anormale. Les anomalies doivent rester entre eux, pensa l'oncle Vernon. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il retourna chez lui, vivre une vie des plus ordinaires.

Le garçon, âgé de quinze mois, orphelin depuis quatorze heures, resta seul, livré à lui-même dans une forêt. La faim l'agita et le fit gémir. Des créatures que seuls des êtres magiques avaient déjà vu furent attirées par ses pleurs. Le jeune garçon se retrouva alors entouré par les plus belles créatures qu'il existe dans le monde. Leurs poils blancs étaient immaculés et une lueur de puretée les entourait.

Ces animaux mythiques le prirent soigneusement avant de l'emmener au plus profond de la forêt. Leurs galops furent rapides et légers de tel sorte qu'ils ne dérangaient pas le bambin qui commençait à se rendormir, bercé par la course des créatures. Ils parcoururent plusieurs lieux avant de ralentir et poser le garçon dans une clairière, au milieu de la forêt interdite, où habitait un mage exclu de la société.

Ce dernier entendit des hennissements et, surpris, vit un troupeau de licorne devant sa porte. Le sorcier n'en crut pas ses yeux et jura devant Merlin en personne. Il serait damné d'approcher ces créatures si timides qui évitent généralement le contact avec les humains. Mais ce troupeau ne broncha pas lorsqu'il s'approcha intrigué. C'est seulement lorsqu'un petit gazouillement se fit entendre qu'il remarqua qu'une licorne portait un petit fardeau.

Attentif, il s'approcha de la source du bruit et s'arrêta net en reconnaissant un bébé. Un tourbillon de questions l'assaillit mais ne fit aucun geste brusque de peur d'effrayer les splendides créatures. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour toucher le bambin, la licorne qui le portait le lâcha avant de disparaître avec le reste du troupeau ne laissant derrière eux qu'une traînée de poussière blanche et un bébé.

Orkaï Maïleyer devint alors le père de Gabriel Maïleyer qui fut Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980, survivant de l'impardonnable.


	2. I-Perdu

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

Cette fiction est corrigée par les bons soin de **YuuKyun**

 **Merci de lire ma fic !**

* * *

 **Chapitre I- Perdu**

Il était allongé dans l'herbe haute, regardant paisiblement les nuages dans le ciel clair. Il s'amusait à les comparer à une pomme ou à une queue d'écureuil. Puis une ombre vint recouvrir le ciel. Deux mains le prirent au niveau des hanches avant de le soulever et le faire tournoyer à plus d'un mètre du sol. Le garçon explosa de rire et cria de plaisir. L'homme, lui rit et le souleva encore plus haut.

Comme le temps passait vite. Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que le bambin lui avait été confié par les licornes. Il ne savait toujours pas d'où il venait ni pourquoi il lui a été confié mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Depuis une dizaine d'année avant la mésaventure, il avait été seul, exilé au beau milieu de la forêt interdite. Sorcier solitaire, il vivait avec ce que lui offrait la nature. L'arrivée du garçon l'avait surpris et un peu inquiété au début mais maintenant il l'acceptait pleinement et en était reconnaissant.

La solitude pouvait peser lourd au bout d'un moment. Même si les débuts avaient été difficiles il trouvait qu'il avait plutôt bien géré la situation. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il élevait un enfant d'un an. Le garçon était devenu son fils, Gabriel. A neuf ans, il étonnait son père adoptif qui croyait avoir déjà tout vu. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux et même si le petit savait que Orkaï n'était pas son père, il le considérait comme tel.

A court de souffle, Gabriel demanda grâce et fut reposé à terre. Il était petit mais assez grand pour son âge avec une silhouette fine. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais qui ondulaient sur ses épaules et la rondeur de ses joues juvéniles rendaient encore plus brillants ses yeux si particuliers.

En effet, ils étaient comme des émeraudes liquides aux multiples reflets. De vrais joyaux. Orkaï était tout son contraire avec une taille imposante, un visage carré marqué par des cicatrices. Ses yeux étaient bleus électriques et avait des cheveux argentés aux reflets blancs. Il n'était pas très âgé, il allait fêter ses trente-quatre ans cette année mais c'était un trait de famille dont il ne voulait pas révéler le secret à son fils adoptif malgré ses implorations.

Ils vivaient heureux tous les deux, et la curiosité du jeune garçon aidait l'adulte à s'en occuper tout en lui apprenant à vivre dans la forêt. Il lui avait appris à chasser en suivant des traces, à écouter les chants des oiseaux, à s'orienter grâce aux étoiles, à lire à travers les feuilles et la magie.

En effet, Orkaï pensait avoir un petit moldu mais fut vite détrompé lorsque le garçon lui avait jeté de la neige dessus par magie lors d'un hiver où il se promenait, deux ans après sa soudaine arrivée. L'homme le testa alors pour découvrir ses niveaux de magie tout en se lamentant de n'avoir pas vérifié plus tôt. Ce qu'il découvrit le surprit autant qu'il lui fit peur.

L'enfant alors âgé de trois ans avait un niveau plus élevé que la moyenne pour un enfant de sept ans. Il se fit alors un devoir de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait et de faire de lui son descendant magique. Gabriel aimait apprendre de nouvelles choses surtout sur la magie et se prêtait gaiement à l'exercice. A neuf ans, il pouvait diriger sa magie comme il le voulait et savait la modeler suivant ses envies.

L'enseignement de Orkaï était très différent du classique, il lui apprit des choses qu'aucun sorcier ne savait et semblait avoir un savoir infini sur tous les sujets, magiques ou non. Un jour, Gabriel lui avait demandé comment il pouvait en savoir autant sur la magie et ce fut la seule fois où son père adoptif lui donna un renseignement sur sa nature. Il n'était pas totalement humain et avait du sang d'une autre créature. Mais Gabriel n'en sut pas plus et se contenta de ça, sachant que c'était un sujet sensible.

Il vivait paisiblement, loin de toute l'agitation qu'était le monde sorcier. Les autres peuples magiques qui vivaient dans la forêt ne les approchaient pas ou très peu comme les centaures. Une délégation venait les voir de temps en temps pour maintenir un équilibre saint dans la sombre forêt.

Une amitié étroite mais étrange s'était établie entre le jeune garçon et Firenze, le chef de la délégation, qui le nommait « poulain » alors que le bambin depuis le haut de ses deux ans le surnommait « Fir ». Lors de ces visites, Orkaï était toujours très tendu. C'était un guerrier dans l'âme et il n'aimait aucune autre espèce ou individu que son enfant. Néanmoins, un quotidien s'était établi et ils continuaient leurs existences loin de tous.

Mais, leur vie paisible fut bouleversée lorsque le jeune garçon s'éloigna de la clairière et partit suivre une piste de traces dont il n'avait encore jamais vu. Les traces ressemblaient à des sabots fendus mais en aucun cas à des hippogriffes comme il les connaissait.

Il avait eu la faculté à s'entendre avec tous les habitants de la forêt au grand malheur de son père. Curieux, il les suivit sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain inconnu et que la nuit allait tomber, moment où les êtres nocturnes se réveillaient.

Gabriel s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt interdite sans se rappeler les avertissements de son père. Il était trop occupé à se demander à qui appartenaient ses traces et sa curiosité l'empêchait d'être raisonnable. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus épais, rendant son avancée difficile et un brouillard non naturel s'éleva.

Il remarqua enfin que la nuit était tombée lorsqu'il releva la tête quand il ne vit plus les traces qu'il suivait. Un sentiment de panique le prit et il se força au calme. Son père lui avait appris à s'orienter, il n'y a pas de problème. Il pouvait rentrer. Mais il ne put voir le ciel à cause du feuillage trop dense de la végétation. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et répartit sur ses pas.

Mais lorsqu'il étudia le sol, il n'y avait plus aucune trace, elles avaient disparu. La panique l'envahit totalement et il eut une réaction d'un enfant de son âge, il courut vers la direction qu'il lui semblait avoir prise. Il ne tarda pas à s'arrêter. Il s'était perdu et la fatigue le rattrapait. Il s'adossa contre un tronc et se mit en boule. Il se rassura en se convainquant que son père allait venir le chercher, mais des perles salées coulèrent sur ses joues. Il resta dans cette position longtemps et se mit à somnoler.

Au moment où le sommeil allait le prendre entièrement, un bruit le sortit de sa léthargie. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais la nuit était trop présente pour voir quoique ce soit. La panique reprit le dessus et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il était perdu pour de bon cette fois-ci. Résigné à mourir, il cacha sa tête dans ses jambes et se la recouvra de ses bras. Il crut attendre une éternité dans cette position pour que la mort le prenne. Mais sa patience fut récompensée lorsqu'il sentit un corps chaud se coller contre sa hanche.

Il tremblait de tout son être et se vida d'eau à force de pleurer. Il avait peur. Il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner. Il n'aurait pas dû désobéir à Orkaï. Il aurait souhaité être dans un cauchemar et se réveiller dans les bras de son protecteur. Tout était de sa faute. Il se lamentait intérieurement et ne réagit pas lorsque la masse l'entoura totalement, protectrice et chaleureuse. La chaleur que lui produisait ce corps le détendit et le fit sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Gabriel fut étourdi et ne comprit pas pourquoi il était couché sur le sol et qu'il avait tant mal au dos. Puis, doucement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Il n'était pas mort. Il voulut hurler de bonheur et sauter dans tous les sens mais au moment où il voulut se lever, il entendit une plainte derrière lui. Il se figea et une goutte de sueur apparut sur sa tempe.

Il se retourna lentement et précautionneusement. La première chose qu'il vit fut... une touffe de poils. Mais il n'avait encore jamais vu ce poil, il avait une couleur d'or et semblait extrêmement doux au toucher. Sa curiosité reprit le dessus et il se retourna complètement pour observer l'être qui l'enveloppait. Une fois qu'il eut une vue d'ensemble, sa respiration se coupa. Au grand jamais il aurait espéré rencontrer une telle créature.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux et se les frotta considérablement pour faire disparaître ce qu'il crut être une hallucination. Si son père savait il ne le croirait jamais et surtout il le punirait pour être sorti en pleine nuit en dehors du terrain autorisé, mais peut-être qu'il serait clément s'il rapportait une preuve. Tout pris à sa réflexion, il ne réalisa pas que la créature était réveillée. Il le constata lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller les côtes. Il se tordit de rire et il enlaça tendrement la créature.

« Ça te dirait de venir avec moi pour rentrer chez mon père. »  
Il eut pour réponse une autre séance de chatouille, qu'il interpréta pour un oui. Mais il ne savait pas quel était le chemin du retour et la panique le reprit d'assaut. Il était perdu avec une créature et ne pourrait sûrement jamais rentrer chez lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus que ça, son compagnon le poussa d'autorité à sa suite. Gabriel, dans un premier temps surpris, se laissa faire car après tout, perdu pour perdu, il ne craignait rien avec son nouveau camarade.

Loin de l'innocence de Gabriel, Orkaï courait dans tous les sens depuis la disparition de son fils. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire et était totalement paniqué. Il avait échoué. Il n'était pas un bon père. Son fils devait être perdu au beau milieu de la forêt entre les mains de loups garous ou de vampires ou encore de chiens des enfers.

Gabi, petit Gabi qui avait été le rayon de sa vie depuis ces quatre dernières années. Est-il parti de lui-même ou avait-il été kidnappé ? Plus il se plongea dans de sombres pensées, plus sa volonté de la retrouver gonfla. Il prit son matériel de chasse et des réserves de nourritures pour plusieurs jours avant de s'élancer dans la forêt interdite et gare à ceux qui croiseront son chemin.

L'homme avait laissé place au chasseur qu'il se cachait en lui, l'être qu'il cherchait à cacher à son fils. Son apparence changea à chaque pas et ce qu'il avait cherché à refouler reprit le dessus, réduisant sa raison et ronronna de la chasse qu'il allait donner.

Pendant plusieurs heures, Gabriel suivit son nouvel ami qui le guidait d'un pas léger à travers la forêt. Il se sentait en confiance envers la créature. De plus, lorsque son ventre grogna dû à son jeûne depuis la veille au soir, elle lui montra les bonnes baies sauvages et un nid de ridzelles, petits oiseaux qui pondaient des œufs bleus et qui avaient le goût de pêche.

Après s'être restauré, il continua sa route avec son ami et pour tromper l'ennui, ils s'amusèrent à se chamailler, se poussant et se jetant de l'herbe dessus. Gabi, bien qu'heureux de ce moment incroyable, se sentait tout de même inquiet. Rentrera-t-il un jour ? Comment son père a-t-il réagi lorsqu'il ne l'a pas vu rentrer la veille ? Allaient-ils se revoir un jour ?

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, son compagnon lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule, le réconfortant à sa manière. Pour le remercier, le jeune garçon lui offrit un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Ils continuèrent leur marche tranquillement durant encore plusieurs heures avant que son compagnon commence à hennir doucement. Gabriel, inquiet, observa les alentours.

C'était la première fois que son ami réagissait comme ça. Puis il l'a senti. Cette sensation d'être traqué. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il se mit en position défensive comme lui avait appris son père. Il se rappela que lorsque le chasseur avait repéré sa proie, elle n'avait plus aucune chance et que le seul moyen de s'échapper vivant était de se préparer à l'attaque. Le garçon espérait juste que son nouveau compagnon ne serait pas blessé et qu'ils en sortiraient tous deux intacts.

Il était tout proche. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler dans ses veines, la sueur perlée sur sa peau et le vent courir dans ses cheveux. Il ronronna de contentement. Lorsqu'il sut que sa proie l'avait repéré, il avait espéré qu'elle soit apeurée et qu'elle cherche à fuir, ça leur donnait plus de goût généralement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle l'attendait. Il en fut encore plus ravi. Une proie de taille donc.

Son inconscience criait quelque chose qu'il ne tient pas compte et continua sa course, naviguant entre les arbres et sautant avec agilité les troncs d'arbres morts. Il était arrivé à destination et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur sa face de prédateur.


	3. II-L'histoire d'un monstre

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

 **Merci de lire ma fic !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews** **!**

 **bêta correctrice : YuuKyun**

* * *

 **Chapitre II- L'histoire d'un monstre**

« Gabriel, tu ne veux pas dormir ?

-Non père, s'il vous plaît, supplia le jeune garçon de trois ans.

-Pourtant je te vois bâiller comme un âne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un an-ne ?

-Un âne, le reprit son père. C'est un cheval plus petit, gris avec une queue plus courte et fine avec une touffe de poils au bout et qui brait comme cela, sur-ce, l'homme imita l'animal faisant rire le garçon. Maintenant, ne sois pas aussi têtu et va te coucher.

-Oh non, s'il vous plaît ! Racontez-moi une histoire !

Orkaï dut s'avouer vaincu lorsque le jeune Gabi lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Très bien, très bien. Mais celles que je connais ne sont pas très jolies.

-Oui ! S'enthousiasma le plus jeune.

-Alors, écoute bien et ne m'interromps pas sauf si tu ne comprends pas.

-Oui père, s'exclama poliment le petit.

Orkaï prit encore quelques secondes pour choisir son histoire. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, rien ne lui vient sauf une qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Ses origines étaient un sujet délicat que son fils avait appris à ne pas questionner.

Mais, il devait en parler un jour et Gabi ne s'en souviendra sûrement pas alors il ne perdit rien à le lui raconter. De plus, après des années de silence, il fallait qu'il en parle et qu'il exorcise cette chose en lui qui grondait encore, héritage de ses ancêtres.

Après un soupir, il installa confortablement le garçon sur ses genoux et enfin prêt avec un fauteuil confortable et un bon feu de cheminé il s'élança.

« Il était une fois, au commencement de l'année 1764, une femme de Ergue gardant son troupeau de bœufs, aux environs du bourg, fut attaquée par une bête féroce. Les chiens, à l'aspect de la Bête, tremblants de peur, s'enfuirent la queue basse ; les bœufs, au contraire, vaillamment groupés autour de leur gardienne, mirent l'animal en fuite. La femme ne fut pas blessée. Elle rentra donc à Ergue, très émue, la robe et le corsage en lambeaux. À la description qu'elle fit du monstre qui l'avait attaquée, on dit qu'elle était folle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'était la bête ?

-C'était un loup, tout simplement, assuraient les sceptiques ; peut-être un loup enragé ; le fait n'était pas rare, et l'on n'en parla plus. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, le bruit se répandit, dans toute la vallée, que la Bête était réapparue.

-Que disait-on ? Demanda curieusement Gabi.

-On raconte qu'elle a dévoré fillettes, garçons et bergers et qui sont trouvés morts dans les champs ; leurs corps, horriblement mutilés, sont à peine reconnaissables. Plus tard, un jeune sorcier de Ergue rentre au village terrifié, à demi mort : il a rencontré, dans un verger, la Bête, qui lui a lacéré la peau du crâne et de la poitrine.

»Deux jours plus tard, un enfant a également le front ouvert et le cuir chevelu arraché. Un mois plus tard, une fille est trouvée affreusement déchiquetée : la Bête s'était acharnée sur elle, avait bu tout son sang, et dévoré ses entrailles.

Le garçon poussa un petit cri apeuré et cacha son visage dans le ventre de son père. Ce dernier caressa tendrement sa chevelure et reprit calmement son récit.

-Tout Ergue en tremblait. Une prime avait été offerte pour tuer la bête. Les sorciers ayant eu vent de la créature lui donnèrent également la chasse. Un homme nommé Shabre Godenlty lança un sort d'attraction sur un loup sauvage moldu et reçut une récompense. Il ne s'occupait pas du tout du malheur des autres, il ne voulait que gloire et or. »Malheureusement pour lui, les villageois ne se rassuraient point ; ce vulgaire loup n'était pas la Bête, et, de ce fait, on apprit presque aussitôt qu'elle poursuivait ses ravages.

-Le sorcier ne voulait pas les aider ?

-Non Gabi, les hommes, sorciers ou moldus, ne sont pas toujours bons.

Le garçon fit une moue déçue et l'adulte compatit. Les hommes étaient cruels par nature. Il le savait bien. Préférant ne pas prolonger sur ce sujet, il continua son histoire.

-Un soir d'octobre, Shabre, rageur de ne pas avoir ce qu'il souhaitait, parcourut la forêt à la recherche de la bête. Le soir tombait, la neige couvrait la plaine. Tout à coup, une ombre passa devant lui. Godenlty est pris d'une "espèce de frayeur", chercha à fuir mais il trébucha et tomba dans un ravin, lui sauvant la vie.

»Avant de s'évanouir, il aperçut un animal monstrueux et tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. A son réveil, il criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il l'avait vu. Lui, le grand et beau Shabre Godenlty. Orkaï dit son nom avec noblesse et beaucoup d'orgueil mal caché qui fit rire son fils.

»De tels récits portaient au loin la terreur ; les travaux des champs étaient délaissés, les routes désertes ; les gens ne sortaient de chez eux qu'en troupes bien armées. Plusieurs chasses ont été organisées mais en vain.

-La bête ne fut jamais tuée ?

-Si, mais ce fut bien plus tard. On l'a crue morte lorsqu'elle n'apparut plus durant quelques mois mais elle guettait.

-Mais, l'interrompit une fois de plus le garçon.

-Gabi, je n'ai pas fini.

Le petit brun se réinstalla confortablement contre son père et plaida de ses yeux la suite.

-On l'y poursuit jusqu'à la nuit sans la rencontrer. Comme on la croyait morte, on remit au lendemain la recherche de sa dépouille. À l'aube, 200 sorciers, bien armés, explorèrent tous les buissons, écartant les branches, fouillant les amoncellements de feuilles mortes, jusqu'à ce qu'on apprît que deux femmes moldus qui s'étaient risquées dans les champs, sur la bonne nouvelle que la Bête était tuée, l'avaient vue passer, très vivante, mais boitant un peu.

»Deux jours plus tard, à trois lieues de là, un jeune homme était rapporté tout sanglant, la peau du crâne enlevée, et le flanc ouvert. Le même jour, une enfant était mordue à la joue et au bras ; et l'on trouvait, dans un champ voisin, le cadavre en lambeaux d'une fille de vingt et un ans que, malgré son épouvante, ses parents avaient forcé d'aller traire les vaches.

»On savait bien maintenant que la Bête n'était pas un loup. Trop de gens l'avaient vue et donnée d'elle des descriptions concordantes : c'était un animal magique, de la taille d'un veau ou d'un âne ; il avait le poil rougeâtre, la tête grosse, assez semblable à celle d'un cochon, la gueule toujours béante, les oreilles courtes et droites, le poitrail blanc et fort large, la queue longue et fournie avec le bout blanc. Certains disaient que ses pieds de derrière étaient garnis de sabots comme ceux d'un cheval.

»La Bête semblait douée d'une sorte d'ubiquité dénotant une agilité surprenante ; dans le même jour on avait constaté sa présence en des endroits distants l'un de l'autre de sept à huit lieues. Elle aimait se dresser sur son derrière et à faire de "petites singeries" ; auquel cas elle paraissait "gaie comme une personne" et feignait de n'avoir point de méchanceté.

»Si elle était pressée, elle traversait les rivières en deux ou trois sauts ; mais, quand elle avait le temps, on la voyait marcher sur l'eau sans se mouiller. Quelqu'un assurait l'avoir entendue rire et parler. Il était de tradition que lorsqu'une mère gourmandait son enfant et le menaçait de la Bête, celle-ci, avisée, on ne sait par qui, venait poser ses deux pattes de devant sur l'appui de la fenêtre et contemplait d'un air arrogant le bébé promis à sa convoitise.

»D'ailleurs elle dévorait rarement le cadavre de ses victimes, se contentant de le déchirer, de sucer leur sang, de scalper la tête et d'emporter le cœur, le foie et les intestins. Orkaï imita le lapement de façon ridicule, ce qui adoucit l'atmosphère.

»La calamité qui frappait Ergue mettait en émoi tout le pays et les sorciers ; des journaux moldus et sorciers, comme la Gazette du Sorcier, faisait la une de la menace de la bête.

»Mais voilà, à cette époque – janvier 1765 – se place un incident qui mit en émoi tout le pays. Un sorcier du village de Ergue âgé de douze ans, et nommé Jacques, gardait des bestiaux dans la montagne. Il était accompagné de quatre camarades et de deux fillettes plus jeunes que lui : par crainte de la Bête, ces enfants s'étaient armés de bâtons, à l'extrémité desquels ils avaient fiché des lames de couteaux.

»L'une des petites, soudain, poussa un cri : la Bête venait de surgir d'un buisson à quelques pas d'elle. L'homme leva brusquement les bras faisant sursauter Gabi qui poussa un cri de terreur. Jacques groupa tout son monde : les plus forts en avant, protégeant le reste de la troupe ; le monstre tourne autour d'eux, la gueule écumante.

»Les braves petits, serrés l'un contre l'autre, cherchaient à se défendre à coups de leurs épieux : mais la Bête, s'élançant, saisit l'un des enfants à la gorge et l'emporta. Jacques, héroïquement, se lança à la poursuite du fauve, le larda de coups de couteau d'une main et de sa baguette magique de l'autre, le força à lâcher sa proie ; Jacques déclara qu'ils sauveront leur camarade ou qu'ils périront tous.

»Tous, hardiment, piquèrent la Bête, cherchant à lui crever les yeux ou à lui couper la langue ; ils l'acculèrent dans un bourbier, où, s'enlisant, elle lâcha l'enfant qu'elle tenait. Jacques se jeta entre elle et lui cogna à grands coups de bâton sur le groin du monstre qui recula, se secoua et s'enfuit.

-Elle mourut ?

-Non, malheureusement, elle survécut mais on ne la revit pas avant de nombreux mois. Jacques avait grandi et s'était préparé à vaincre la bête. Il l'attendait donc et quand le moment vint, il la tua, trois ans après sa première apparition.

-Mais comment ?

-Avec une ancienne magie que lui avait enseigné un vieux sage de son village au nom d'Abras. Lors de son décès, après une bataille acharnée, la Bête était dans un tel état de putréfaction qu'on se hâta de l'enterrer sans que quiconque eût le courage de l'examiner. De sorte qu'on ne saura jamais, jamais ce qu'était la Bête. »

Gabriel bailla coupant ainsi l'histoire. Il se positionna confortablement sur son père et commença à s'endormir. Orkaï l'encouragea par de douces caresses et chuchota la fin de l'histoire d'une voix triste.

« Malheureusement, le jeune Jacques fut mordu et par la même occasion maudit. Tous les autres villageois qui ont été mordus avant lui se transformèrent deux semaines plus tard en bête. Étant le seul capable à son temps de les tuer, il les chassa et les élimina, car une fois mordu, l'homme laisse place à l'animal, sans raison ni sentiment.

»Pour le garçon lui-même, étant un sorcier, la bête en lui se battit contre sa magie et il dû apprendre à la contrôler. Mais la malédiction était là et la bête fut héritée de génération en génération. On l'appelle un Dehgik, créature mi- loup mi- démon aussi dit la bête du Gévaudan chez les moldus. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste plus qu'un. »

Il dit ces derniers mots tout en regardant l'écusson de sa famille, donné de père en fils, représentant un loup criant à la lune rouge. Le clan des Maïleyer.

[Retour dans le présent]

Il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser la bête prendre le contrôle. Mais il avait échoué. Maintenant, le Dehgik était de nouveau en liberté et il tuerait tout ce qu'il chassera. Il pleura, hurla, déchira tout ce qui était à sa portée mais rien ne lui permit de raisonner avec son Dehgik. Puis le moment le plus redouté vint. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son fils. Trop préoccupé à vouloir le sauver de lui-même, il ne fit pas attention au troisième être qui l'observait avec curiosité.

Ses pattes avancèrent malgré lui et il tourna autour de sa proie. Il se mit à grogner de satisfaction de pouvoir enfin se repaître de sang et de chaire. Sa salive coula jusqu'au sol et réduisit en cendre les plantes qu'elle toucha montrant ainsi sa dangereuse acidité. Ses yeux se révulsèrent de jouissance et des frissons de plaisir le firent trembler de joie extrême.

Tandis que Orkaï faisait son possible pour retrouver le contrôle de sa bête, cette dernière passa à l'attaque. La dernière chose dont l'homme se rappela fut son cri de terreur et le visage impassible du garçon qui était devenu son fils.

* * *

 **note de l'auteur** : Pourquoi avoir choisit la légende de la bête du Gévaudan ? Eh bien c'est par ce qu'elle m'a foutu ma trouille plus petite (mon cousin à eu la bonne idée de me raconter cette histoire à 6ans). J'en ai cauchemardé ! Alors je me suis dis que si je la tourne en dérision maintenant, ou du moins si je travaille dessus, ma peur s'atténuera. Résultat ? J'aime faire peur aux autres avec cette histoire et j'en rigole ! XD

Pour info, j'ai déformé les grandes lignes pour inclure des sorciers et viré des passages mais sinon, vous avez l'essentiel de la légende. Mais ce n'est pas Jacques qui l'a tué dans la vraie histoire mais un croyant, la foie en Dieu l'aurait détruit. J'ai dû enlever tout les passages de religions et les soldats du roi, le nombres de morts, leurs âges, les villes, les vallées. J'ai inventé le nom de la bête, les perso et la ville. Voilà voilà !


	4. III-L'affrontement

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

 **Merci de lire ma fic !** **Merci pour vos reviews** **!**

 **bêta correctrice : YuuKyun**

* * *

 **Chapitre III- L'affrontement**

Gabriel regarda la bête lui tourner autour les babines ouvertes, découvrant une rangée de dents très pointues et une salive acide d'après les feuilles réduites en cendres sous ses pattes. La bête avait une très grosse tête, des flancs rougeâtres, avec une bande noire tout au long du dos, une queue très touffue, des pattes larges munies de grandes griffes acérées et des yeux noirs, sans pupille.

Il devait mesurer pas loin de trois mètres de long et était aussi grand qu'un poney. Le jeune garçon était pétrifié de peur. Il se savait être pris en chasse par une créature mais être la proie d'un tel monstre était horrifiant.

C'est seulement un coup que lui donna son compagnon de fortune qui le fit réintégrer la réalité et réagir selon l'enseignement de son père. Gabriel se rappela la voix de son mentor, grave et profonde. _Première règle, ne jamais montrer sa peur._ Alors le garçon se redressa et arrêta ses tremblements, fixant la bête qui lui faisait face et tourna sur lui-même pour ne pas la perdre de vue et riposter au moindre signe d'attaque.

 _Deuxième règle, garde tes jambes souples et penche légèrement ton buste en avant pour avoir une meilleure motricité_. Gabriel suivit rigoureusement ces consignes en obligeant à son corps de ne pas se faire influencer par la menace.

 _Troisième règle, à la moindre tentative d'attaque, à un début de saut dans ta direction attends le dernier moment avant de bouger. Si tu peux lui porter un coup, fais-le. Si tu as une arme, c'est encore mieux. Mais n'oublie pas ! Ne le quitte jamais des yeux, jamais !_

Quand le moment vint et que la bête se jeta sur lui, Gabi pouvait entendre son cœur battre follement dans sa cage thoracique mais il attendit. Il savait que trop tôt le conduirait à une mort certaine et trop tard... eh bien il sera mort aussi. C'est sur cette dernière note qu'il se jeta sur le côté tout en abattant son pied dans le bassin de la bête.

Il utilisa la propulsion de son attaque pour se jeter loin de son agresseur et rouler agilement au sol. Il se releva très vite et jeta un coup d'œil à la bête. Cette dernière était couchée contre un arbre, les yeux encore plus noirs qu'avant et grognait de façon très agressive. Gabi sut alors que la bête n'allait pas le laisser vivant quel que soit le déroulement de leur confrontation.

La terreur, qui s'était adoucie suite à la poussée d'adrénaline de sa contre-attaque, refit surface, le pétrifiant sur place. Le monstre qui lui faisait face se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il crut son heure venue. Puis, tout se passa au ralenti dans la tête du jeune garçon.

Alors que la bête s'élançait vers lui, il sentit très clairement ses griffes s'enfoncer dans la chair de son bras qui était venu par réflexe recouvrir son visage. Mais une seconde plus tard, la bête était échouée quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne cria pas, il fixa l'emplacement où la bête se trouvait et vit alors son compagnon de fortune.

Le garçon vit pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre une corne entre ses deux oreilles. Son pelage semblait être devenu encore argenté et était entouré d'une aura blanche, pure et très puissante.

La licorne qui l'accompagnait avait grandi en quelques minutes et se posta entre Gabriel et le Dehgik, protecteur. Le garçon resta alors spectateur d'un combat violent et sanglant. Dans un premier temps, les deux créatures se jaugèrent du regard, puis, la bête grogna et attaqua la jeune licorne.

Néanmoins, cette dernière était très puissante et réussissait à repousser son assaillant. Le combat dura longtemps, les deux créatures étaient tenaces et ne voulaient pas capituler. Gabi ne pouvait pas s'échapper, lorsqu'il voulut fuir, la bête lui barrait le passage pour être repoussée par son compagnon avant qu'elle ne l'attaque. Il se réfugia alors durant tout le combat dans un petit fossé, dos à un arbre, piégé.

Mais l'inévitable se produisit, la licorne était trop jeune et peu expérimentée, peu habituée à de tel combat. Le monstre se jeta une fois de plus sur son protecteur qui ne put parer, encore au sol suite à un coup de patte puissant du Dehgik.

Les crocs gorgés d'acide plongèrent dans le cou de la licorne, impuissante. Gabriel cria alors, horrifié de la vue de son compagnon allongé sous la bête, immobile et le cou déchiré.

Ce cri capta malheureusement l'attention du Dehgik qui lâcha la licorne, maintenant incapable de combattre et donc plus une menace et plus un obstacle pour atteindre sa proie. Il s'approcha donc, laissant tomber dans un bruit sourd la jeune licorne au sol. Ses crocs étaient luisants de sang et d'acide, son regard vainqueur.

Il jubilait de satisfaction. Enfin, ce qu'il chassait durant plusieurs heures était devant lui et il pouvait enfin assouvir sa soif de sang. Tranquillement, il rejoignit le garçon qui tenta une nouvelle fois de fuir, en vain. Alors qu'il allait mettre fin à la chasse, il se tordit de douleur, couinant et grognant.

Gabi qui le regardait avancer, attendant la mort, fut désappointé de le voir réagir de façon si étrange. La bête gémissait, s'écrasait au sol avant de secouer dans tous les sens sa tête imposante. Il prit à ce moment la fuite et courut loin de la bête agonisante, sans attendre une seconde de plus. Lorsque le garçon fut derrière un arbre, à une distance raisonnable, il se retourna et observa le monstre.

Ce dernier était au sol, secoué par de violents sursauts, la gueule béante émettant de faibles sons d'agonis et ses griffes labouraient sauvagement le sol. Gabi eut un élan de pitié mais lorsque son regard dévia vers la licorne, inerte à quelques mètres du Dehgik, la colère la remplaça ainsi que l'inquiétude. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa cachette prudemment tout en gardant un œil sur la bête. Une fois prêt de son compagnon, il se pencha et empoigna le poil argenté.

Il tourna délicatement sa tête et constata les dégâts. Ce qu'il vit lui donna des frissons d'horreurs. Il voulut vomir et hurler de terreur devant le spectacle de la gorge à moitié déchirée de la licorne. Elle se vidait de son sang et des os étaient visibles. Pourtant, Gabriel remarqua encore plus horrifié que la jeune créature était encore en vie.

Il voulait lui dire de ne surtout pas bouger et que tout allait bien se passer, mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres. Des perles salées coulèrent inlassablement sur ses joues. Sachant que rien ne pouvait sauver la licorne, il s'assit à ses côtés et prit religieusement sa tête pour la poser doucement sur ses genoux éraflés. La créature mythique se laissa faire tout en poussant des rafles de souffrances qui peina le jeune garçon.

Une fois l'opération effectuée, Gabriel berça son compagnon et chanta dans un murmure une berceuse que son père lui chantait lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Néanmoins, les bruits d'agonies de la bête couvrirent rapidement son chant. Il se stoppa alors et leva son regard sur le Dehgik. Ce dernier était toujours au sol mais il ne bougeait plus. Puis il n'émit plus aucun son. Un silence pesant fit place dans la petite clairière.

Le jeune garçon regarda avec inquiétude la bête inerte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière était morte. Son combat contre la jeune licorne l'avait sûrement plus blessée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet, trop inquiet pour son protecteur mourant. Ses bras tremblèrent et des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues avant de rejoindre le pelage imbibé de sang de la créature.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria, il conjura Merlin, Morgane, la Magie elle-même où un dieu, quel qu'il soit, pour sauver son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, il ne voulait pas être tout seul au milieu des bois entouré de morts, à côté d'un monstre. Il voulait rentrer, il voulait son père.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et il enfouit son visage dans les poils fins de la licorne agonisante. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit un grognement sourd maintenant trop familier.

La bête n'était pas morte et semblait bien trop proche. La peur revient au galop et il resta, la tête cachée, contre la licorne, ne voulant pas voir la suite du que le jeune garçon n'avait pas vu, c'était que la créature ne lui montrait pas les crocs et s'était placé devant lui, le protégeant d'un danger bien plus grand.

* * *

Orkaï se réveilla doucement. Un mal de crâne atroce le fit gémir lamentablement. Il avait l'impression qu'une troupe d'hippogriffes lui avait marché dessus au triple galop. Il voulut se redresser mais il s'écroula à peine sur ses pattes. Ne pouvant plus penser correctement, il se força à se souvenir des derniers événements.

Il se revit avec son jeune garçon et leur leçon matinale, puis la disparition de ce dernier, la peur qu'il avait ressentie et enfin, son monstre intérieur prendre le dessus. Une bouffée de pure détresse l'envahit à ce souvenir. Il s'était juré que jamais, jamais il ne laisserait sortir cette monstruosité.

Malheureusement pour lui, malgré sa transformation, il gardait tous ses souvenirs car même si sa conscience avait été poussée dans le recoin le plus profond de sa tête, la bête et lui partageaient le même corps et donc la même mémoire. Il se rappela alors la chasse, la combat et Gabi. Gabi ! Oh non, doux Merlin ! Il avait attaqué son petit, son précieux trésor.

L'homme voulut se rouler en boule et pleurer de ses actes si atroces. Il avait presque tué son garçon. Néanmoins, il se força à reprendre pied et à retrouver son petit.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il voulut se relever une deuxième fois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas des bras et de jambes mais des pattes poilues et puissante. Il était toujours sous sa forme de Dehgik. Un jappement de surprise et chercha de ses yeux plus aiguisés son petit Gabriel. Il le trouva à une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Ce qu'il vit le serra le cœur. Son garçon tremblait et serrait de façon protectrice et désespérée la jeune licorne qu'il avait vaincu. Il sentit avec dégoût son sang dans sa gorge. Un être si pur ne devait jamais être tué, jamais son sang ne devait couler sous peine d'une lourde malédiction. Malédiction qu'il semblait avoir hérité. Sera-t-il voué à rester sous cette forme hideuse pour les restes de sa vie ? Il se sentit tout de même perplexe.

Le Dehgik se faisait toujours sentir dans sa tête, tel une migraine permanente, mais il ne le ressentait plus. Il semblait avoir disparu où tout du moins calmé. Malgré la situation plus que cauchemardesque, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en paix intérieurement. Se relevant péniblement, il chercha à maîtriser ses nouveaux membres et s'approcha lentement de son petit dans le but de le ramener en sûreté.

Alors qu'il approchait enfin du petit être terrifié, il sentit grâce à ses sens plus développés une odeur putride où se mêlait puissance et envoûtement. Il n'aimait pas cette odeur. Il sentit aussi que cette créature, quelle qu'elle soit avait senti le sang et arrivait très rapidement dans leur direction.

Orkaï se plaça devant son petit prêt à le protéger de la nouvelle menace. Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de grogner de manière menaçante devant lui. Il savait qu'elle sorte de créature il devait faire face et il avait peur de ne pas survivre à cette rencontre. Mais il se promit qu'il protégerait par tous les moyens son garçon, peu importe le prix, il devait le sauver de tous les dangers, y compris de lui-même.

Il sentit derrière lui Gabriel se tendre à son grognement mais il resta concentré. Un combat féroce allait avoir lieu. Deux prédateurs ne pouvaient que se battre lors d'une rencontre. Étrangement, des instincts du Dehgik se superposaient à sa conscience, comme si son monstre et lui avaient fusionné.

Il savait comment se battre et la loi qui régissait tous les êtres vivants sauvages. Son instinct le poussait à se battre contre cette menace mais sa conscience lui disait déjà le dénouement de cette rencontre. Il avait été affaibli par son affrontement contre la licorne. Il avait perdu du sang et après le choc de son réveil, il se sentait faible. Mais sa volonté de fer l'empêchait de flancher. Il ne tomberait pas, pas ce soir.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes avant que Orkaï ne soit face à l'importun. Ce dernier le regardait avec curiosité. Après tout, il était le dernier Dehgik, l'homme se doutait bien qu'il n'avait jamais croisé son espèce. Les deux chasseurs se jaugèrent du regard.

Puis, un sourire vint fleurir sur le beau visage de son opposant, lui aussi avait deviné l'état pitoyable de Orkaï et donc la fin du combat éminent. Le vampire, car il s'agissait d'un suceur de sang, s'appuya négligemment sur un arbre et prit une grande inspiration, comme goûtant l'air.

Le Dehgik frissonna de dégoût mais aussi de peur lorsqu'il vit les yeux autrefois noirs de la créature devenir rouges et se fixer sur son garçon. Il grogna une nouvelle fois et se posta de façon significative devant le petit faisant comprendre au vampire que s'il voulait le garçon, il devait d'abord lui passer sur le corps. Un sourire carnassier lui répondit avant de lui sauter à toute vitesse dessus. Orkaï eut tout juste une pensée pour la survie de son fils avant de recevoir le premier coup.


	5. IV- Asha

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

 **Merci de lire ma fic !** **Merci pour vos reviews** **!**

 **bêta correctrice : YuuKyun**

 **On m'a demandé si je met en ligne régulièrement mes chapitres :** euh... ceux qui me suivent vous hurlerons que non, pas du tout, c'est un peu comme je veux (voire carrément) mais pas d'inquiétude, je prévois de finir toutes mes fics peut importe le temps que ça dois prendre (pas trop longtemps j'espère mais c'est si triste une fic terminée !).

 **Un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner ! ^-^**

 _Arrêter de révéler ma vraie nature, vous allez faire de la peine à ma pauvre maman qui est inconsciente que sa si gentille et angélique fille soit une sadique._

* * *

 **Chapitre IV- Asha**

Il grogna une nouvelle fois et se posta de façon significative devant le petit faisant comprendre au vampire que s'il voulait le garçon, il devait d'abord lui passer sur le corps. Un sourire carnassier lui répondit avant que le vampire lui saute dessus à toute vitesse. Orkaï eut tout juste un pensée pour la survie de son fils avant de recevoir le premier coup.

Il fut projeté à une vitesse ahurissante contre les arbres encore intacts de la précédente confrontation. Il sentit un vive douleur dans son dos mais n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier plus ou de constater d'autres dégâts que le vampire le saisit par les pattes arrières et le projeta une fois de plus, avec une force surhumaine, contre le sol plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Il se sentait tellement lasse, fatigué, de se battre. Il souffrait énormément mais sa peine physique semblait être surpassée par la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son cœur. Il avait échoué. Pas une, mais deux fois. Ses crimes étaient inexcusables. Il avait laissé la bête se libérer, chose que jamais, jamais, il n'aurait dû se passer.

Il aurait pu faire de très graves dégâts, créer une fois de plus un massacre, ou pire encore, tuer son fils. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait, et c'était bien l'origine de sa deuxième faute. Il avait échoué en tant que père. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas encore. Son petit comptait sur lui. Il devait survivre et gagner ce combat pour la survie de son fils, qu'importe ce qui suivra.

Il lui devait au moins ça. Son seul regret était qu'il ne verrait plus son fils grandir, devenir un puissant sorcier et peut-être avoir des enfants. Oui, il devait gagner pour lui, pour son futur.

Ayant repris de la vigueur, Orkaï se remit sur ses quatre pattes et laissa l'instinct animal resurgir. Ce n'était pas son corps et seule la bête en lui savait se déplacer, rugir, déchirer avec ses membres. Il fit alors la seule chose qui pensait permettre la chance de sa victoire, il laissa une part de l'instinct de la bête refaire surface.

Ne voulant pas perdre une fois le contrôle, il enchaîna la bête avant qu'elle ne l'efface. Orkaï l'entendit dans sa tête rugir de mécontentement. Qu'importe, il avait un devoir qu'il comptait bien mener à terme.

Il se courba, croisa les yeux rubis de son adversaire et grogna sourdement. Sa menace fut perçue par le vampire qui prit une nouvelle posture en se raidissant. Le combat commença alors vraiment.

De sa vitesse de loup, il se jeta sur le vampire, toutes griffes sorties. Son instinct lui souffla d'esquiver un coup venant de droite. Il plongea alors vers le sol, avant que les crocs du vampire ne viennent se planter dans son cou, et porta un puissant coup de patte à l'abdomen de son ennemi. Ce dernier fut projeté en arrière et se redressa lourdement en se tenant la poitrine.

Sa bête intérieure était satisfaite de voir le sang couler et de sentir cette odeur alléchante. Pendant un instant, le Dehgik reprit le contrôle, s'élançant sur le vampire. De ses dents acérées, il déchiqueta l'épaule gauche et l'omoplate de son adversaire. Il put sentir les os craquer sous ses dents, le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, rouler sur sa langue. Un état de béatitude s'empara de lui.

Il se sentait tellement bien, pourquoi vouloir que les choses soient différentes ? Ne pouvait-il pas laisser sa nature faire les choses ? Cette voix n'était pas la sienne mais le chuchotement de la bête. Après tout, nous ne sommes qu'un. Non, Orkaï repoussa cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas être cette bête, ce monstre.

Il était maudit, portant une abomination en son sein. Il était une menace pour toutes les personnes qu'il aime. C'est eux qui nous ont rejetés. Non, il était un monstre, un être qui ne devrait pas exister. Le Dehgik poussa un hurlement de rage et lacéra la conscience d'Orkaï.

Il ne sentit pas ses dents plonger encore plus profondément dans le vampire, ni celui-ci se débattre en le coupant de toutes parts et en lui brisant la patte droite. Ce fut seulement à son cri que Orkaï reprit les commandes et pied à la réalité. La première chose qu'il vit fut son enfant, son fils, couché à quelque pas de lui, les yeux rivés sur la licorne mourante. Il détailla sa jeune silhouette.

Gabriel avait son pantalon et sa chemise déchirés et froissés. Du sang le recouvrait et tâchait son visage juvénile et innocent. Ses yeux, qui étaient d'ordinaire d'un vert brillant, étaient maintenant voilés de peine et de tristesse. Cette vision l'horrifia et il voulut faire payer toute la colère qu'il ressentait sur le vampire, qui avait osé poser son regard dégoûtant sur son fils, et sur lui-même, père incapable et dangereux.

Sa colère fut telle qu'il devint frénétique. Il ne voulait plus que mordre, déchiqueter, détruire. Le vampire ne put contrer toute cette violence et en quelques instants, il ne put plus se relever. Orkaï donna le coup de grâce en ouvrant son ventre, arrachant ses entrailles et broyant ses côtes.

Une fois le massacre terminé, l'homme dans le corps de la bête rejeta le corps du vampire et se tourna vers son petit. Un calme étonnant régnait en lui, un silence profond où aucun sentiment de satisfaction ou de frustration ne firent écho. Il ne pensait plus, tel un court-circuit de ses neurones, plus rien ne lui vient. Il se demanderait presque pourquoi il était là. Puis, son regard rencontra celui de l'enfant.

Gabriel le regardait les yeux grands ouverts d'effrois. Il n'émit aucun son et le silence régnait dans la petite prairie.

Voulant rejoindre son enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, il fit un pas mais se stoppa en plein mouvement en observant le pure panique qui assombrissait le visage de son fils. Sur le qui vive, il chercha une nouvelle menace, en vain. Puis, après quelques secondes d'étonnement et de réflexion, il comprit que c'était lui qui provoquait cette expression. Une profonde horreur prit possession de lui.

Puis, sa conscience lui revint et il l'accepta. Il savait déjà que son fils, une fois en connaissance de son hideux secret, le rejetterait. Mais c'était tellement douloureux. Il avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur, que quelqu'un s'amusait à retourner tous ses organes et à écraser son cœur.

Ne pouvant supporter plus, il se détourna de son petit pour ne plus voir ses larmes coulées sur ses joues sales et ses tremblements qui trahissaient sa panique.

Ce geste l'empêcha de voir une ombre se jeter sur Gabriel, toujours accroupie près de la jeune licorne et proie tentatrice pour les prédateurs qui rodaient.

* * *

Il avait mal aux genoux, il avait froid et ses violents tremblements rouvraient ses plaies. Il était en sang et en pleure. Il voulait rentrer, voir son papa. Il était où son papa ? Il avait promis d'être toujours là, mais il ne le voyait pas. Papa ! hurla dans sa tête Gabi. Papa, viens ! J'ai peur, je veux rentrer à la maison !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit et le regard du loup. La bête après avoir mis à terre l'homme aux longues dents... il ne voulait pas regarder ce qu'il sortait du ventre de l'homme. Mais il ne put faire abstraction du sang, le sang qui formait une mare tout autour des deux monstres et qui le prenait à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Il avait peur. Le gros loup allait venir le manger et il n'y avait plus personne pour le sauver.

Comme répondant à ses pensées, la bête fit un pas vers lui. Gabi qui croyait sa mort approcher ne put qu'en paniquer, ses tremblements redoublant d'intensité. Il crut que ses os allaient se casser tellement il était crispé et secoué par ses violents sursauts. Il devait bouger, il devait fuir. Mais le petit garçon ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Il était fatigué, il voulait que tout s'arrête.

De façon étonnante le loup ne s'avança pas plus. Il lui semblait qu'il lui lançait un regard déroutant, puis après avoir remué son imposante tête de gauche à droite, il le fixa avec une expression qu'il ne put déchiffrer. C'était de... l'étonnement ? Non, c'était de la peur ! La bête avait peur. Mais pourquoi ? C'était elle la plus menaçante, la plus dangereuse ici. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui ou de quoi que ce soit ?

Osant jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir ce qui avait effrayé le loup difforme, il sentit ses muscles protestés et gémit sourdement de douleurs à cause de ses plaies étirées par le mouvement. Il ne voyait plus rien, sa vue fut brouillée par ses larmes.

D'un geste très enfantin, il frotta avec son poing poisseux de sang ses yeux. Il voulait tellement que tout s'arrête. Il ramena ses jambes près de son torse et se plaqua contre le pelage de son ami mourant. Ils allaient mourir tout les deux. C'était si injuste !

Il laissa le corps encore chaud de la licorne le réchauffer et se fit bercer par la calme respiration de la créature magique. Il pouvait presque penser être à la maison, dans les bras de son père qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. C'était un geste apaisant et agréable. Puis la voix grave de son père lui disait que tout allait bien, qu'il veillait sur lui et qu'il allait tuer la bête. Il se sentait en paix.

Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son père n'avait pas cette voix. Son père ne lui disait pas qu'il tuait ses cauchemars. Il lui disait toujours de combattre ses peurs, de ne pas laisser la victoire à un autre. Puis il prit conscience qu'il y avait encore cette main posée sur sa tête. Le toucher était léger mais chaque partie de son corps était fixée sur ce point.

Ce n'était pas la main de son père. Cette main était froide. La panique qui avait quitté son petit corps quelques minutes plus tôt revint rapidement refroidir chacuns de ses membres. Sur le qui-vive, il n'osa plus bouger. Il respirait à peine, comme si en faisant le moins de bruit possible, le présence allait partir. Mais ce ne fut pas la cas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit face à cette nouvelle menace, se préparant à voir un monstre encore plus affreux que le loup. Lentement, il fit pivoter ses bras et leva doucement sa tête. La première seconde, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit. Son regard s'était posé sur quelque chose de noir. Vraiment très sombre.

Sa curiosité prit alors le pas sur sa peur et il approcha craintivement sa main pour sentir et comprendre qu'est ce que c'était. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit un tissu doux contre ses doigts. Toujours les yeux rivés dessus, il fit attraction du propriétaire de ce qu'il avait identifié comme un vêtement. Et puis, la main était toujours sur son crâne, ne semblant pas vouloir le repousser ou le manger tout de suite. Il reprit donc son exploration en faisant parcourir sa paume sur le tissu. C'était tellement doux.

La main qui était posée sur sa tête vint d'un coup prendre son poignet. Il fut surpris pas le contraste de sa peau dorée par le soleil et celle de l'homme qui était aussi blanche que de la neige. Son étonnement luttait contre son anxiété dans sa tête. Il espérait que son petit manège n'avait pas énervé le propriétaire de la veste. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer mais il ne lui faisait pas mal. Pourtant, la poigne exercée sur son poignet n'était pas rude.

Timidement, il leva les yeux, laissant sa frange les recouvrirent. Mis à part le noir prédominant, il ne vit qu'une seule autre couleur. Rouge, comme du rubis. Étonnement, il n'avait vu que ça ces dernières heures. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas du sang mais la couleur des yeux de l'homme. Gabi se trouva piégé par l'éclat écarlate de ces yeux.

C'était fascinant. Il voulut une fois de plus approcher sa main pour toucher mais son poignet était fermement maintenu par l'individu. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, fixant le couleur si particulière de ses yeux. Hypnotisé, il se rapprocha de plus en plus de cette lueur.

Puis, le monde reprit son cours et l'homme fut violemment projeté en arrière. Perdu, le jeune garçon ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. La jeune licorne qui gisait encore quelque instant au sol s'était relevé et avait, semblait-il, donné un violent coup à l'homme. Épuisé, l'être mythique ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses pattes et s'écroula à ses côtés.

Paniqué, Gabi la réceptionna maladroitement mais ne put faire grand-chose contre la chute inévitable. La licorne était beaucoup plus lourde que lui. Il se trouva alors écrasé par son ami. Il voulut se dégager mais il réalisa rapidement que le moindre geste faisait accélérer la perte de sang de la jeune licorne.

Il se força à s'immobiliser malgré sa difficulté à respirer. Il tendit sa main libre vers l'encolure de son jeune ami et le caressa d'un geste qu'il espérait apaisant. Mais son regard fut très vite attiré par l'homme qui le surplombait. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit des dents très pointues et très dangereuses qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il comprit alors que la licorne venait une fois de plus le sauver en dépit de ses dernières forces.

Piégé, il ne put qu'observer la créature se pencher et dégager violemment la licorne qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Un cri de panique franchit les lèvres de Gabi qui voulut rejoindre la licorne inerte.

Néanmoins, l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il le prit par le devant de sa robe encore intacte, quoique crasseuse et immaculée de sang. Il souleva le garçon à sa hauteur, ne le laissant plus toucher le sol, et l'observa avec curiosité. Gabi se laissa faire, n'ayant plus la force de faire quoique ce soit.

Mais une fois de plus, la créature à l'aspect d'un homme fut projetée en arrière. Le jeune garçon lui atterrissait durement au sol et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans un nid de poils longs et rugueux. Un grognement qui avait fait débuter son cauchemar s'éleva brusquement près de lui. Le loup.

Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Mais le plus étrange était que la bête semblait s'être placé entre lui et la créature aux longues dents. Est-ce que la bête le protégeait ? Déjà avec l'autre créature qu'elle avait tuée, elle l'avait protégé et ne l'avait pas croqué. Ne voulant pas s'interroger plus, Gabi saisit sa chance et rampa jusqu'à la licorne.

Il entendit les grognements et les arbres se briser quand un corps venait percuter leur tronc. Pourtant, il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, se donnant pour objectif de rejoindre son ami, sûrement mort à présent.

Cette pensée lui mena les larmes aux yeux mais il refusa qu'elles coulent. Papa dit toujours de faire son maximum, peu importe dans quel état tu es, il faut atteindre le but que tu t'es fixé. Son but était devant lui, il lui suffisait de ramper encore les cinq mètres qui les séparaient. Son corps hurlait de souffrance, sa tête tambourinait et il voyait trouble. Néanmoins, il se força à continuer.

Lorsqu'il arriva à portée de bras, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot.

« Tiens bon ! je suis là… » Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il s'adressait à la licorne ou à lui-même. L'équidé avait le regard voilé et ne respirait que par à coup. A ce constat, les pleurs de Gabi redoublèrent. Il tendit la main doucement, comme devant un animal qu'il ne faut pas faire peur et du bout des doigts, il effleura sa corne.

A ce toucher, semblable à une caresse d'une plume, le temps se figea. Gabriel ne fit pas attention à ce détail, concentré sur le mourant à qui il demandait pardon. Puis une voix douce et jeune, très jeune s'éleva tel un murmure. Gabi sut tout de suite qu'elle provenait de la licorne.

« Ne pleure pas. Tu es sauf maintenant. Tour ira bien pour toi. » La voix se fit de plus en plus faible et le garçon ne put rien faire contre la mort qui venait cueillir en son sein son jeune ami. Juste avant que les yeux de la créature mythique ne se ferment à jamais, elle lui dit :

« Prends ce cadeau, le dernier que je peux t'offrir… »

« Que veux-tu me donner ? » Lui demanda un Gabi en larme.

« Prends mon sang. » Des larmes de sangs coulèrent sur le museau de l'équidé mais lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol, elles formèrent des billes couleur rubis.

« Le sang offert ne devient pas malédiction mais li… » La vie venait de quitter la trop jeune créature.

Le garçon baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes nettoyer ses joues pleines de crasse. La peine était si lourde dans son cœur qu'il mit plusieurs minutes à se reprendre. Voulant faire honneur à son ami, il prit son cadeau.

Gabriel se rapprocha à la force de ses bras du corps de la licorne. Il lui posa d'abord un doux baiser sur chaque paupière puis il prit les petites billes de sang qu'il porta à sa bouche.

* * *

Orkaï voulait mourir. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Il ne méritait pas le bonheur et encore moins l'amour de son petit Gabi. Sa bête le lacérait de l'intérieure. Mais après tout, il méritait de souffrir. Il aurait souhaité de n'être jamais venu au monde.

Un hurlement le fit flancher et l'étourdit quelques instants. _Imbécile !_ Sa bête se faisait plus présente. _Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Égoïste ! Tu te crois seul au monde ?_

Non, il avait un garçon avec lui. Un second rugissement lui fit voir des étoiles. Et un Dehgik aussi. Une image d'un sourire carnassier lui parvint. Quel étrange sentiment de pouvoir discuter avec la bête. Comme si la barrière qui les séparait avait disparu. Alors qu'on aurait pu penser que le bête allait prendre d'autorité le contrôle et le tuer, elle n'en fit rien.

Elle semblait apaisée, satisfaite de ne plus être en cage. Orkaï était perplexe. Il comprenait le Dehgik et savait ce qu'il ressentait mais pour lui, il restait un monstre qui en héberge un.

 _Imbécile ! Nous ne sommes qu'un, je suis toi, tu es moi._

Non, il ne pouvait concevoir une telle chose. Il n'était pas une bête. Il ne voulait pas de sang. Il ne voulait pas la mort.

 _Toi non, moi oui. Comme les faces opposées d'une même pièce. Si tu me repousses, tu te repousses toi-même._

Il comprenait, mais c'était tellement dur d'accepter. Et pourtant si facile. Cette dernière pensée n'était pas la sienne. Le bête devait ressentir ses émotions et savoir à quoi il pensait. Comme lui captait tout du Dehgik. Son envie de sang, de liberté et … de meute. Après tout, c'était logique, le Dehgik est un loup. Il ne pouvait pas survivre éternellement sans meute. Mais, il avait presque tué Gabi ! Son enfant fait partie de lui, de sa famille.

 _Pas moi ! Pas moi ! Pas de contrôle avant. Pas voulu._

Orkaï ne comprenait pas.

 _Le sang ! Le sang m'a permis de reprendre mes esprits. Top de chaînes avant, trop d'oppression._

Trop de chaînes… alors, c'était à cause de lui. C'était Orkaï qui avait enchaîné le Dehgik. C'était sa faute si Gabi avait été blessé ? Impensable. Et pourtant. Il se sentait enfin complet, il ne ressentait plus la douleur qui le tiraillait à l'intérieure.

 _Plus de chaînes !_ Chantonna le Dehgik. _Le sang nous a libéré._

Le sang ? Quel sang ?

 _Le sang de la bête à quatre pattes et à la corne._

La licorne. Il avait bu le sang de la licorne. Quelle ironie. Pour défaire une malédiction il s'était maudit. Car après tout, tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

Mais il ne put s'interroger plus. Il venait d'entendre un bruit sourd d'un corps projeté violemment au sol. D'un bond, il se retrouva et vit avec horreur un vampire à quelques mètres de Gabi. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il venait de tuer. Non, celui-là gisait près de lui, mort.

Le vampire qui faisait face à son garçon était bien plus vieux et plus puissant. Sachant qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'énergie, il allait sûrement mourir avant le petit jour. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son enfant entre les mains de cette créature. Alors que cette dernière venait de soulever son petit, le Dehgik rugit en même temps que Orkaï. Il se jeta sur le vampire, le projetant sur un arbre qui se courba en deux.

Non, il ne laissera plus jamais quiconque toucher son louveteau. Orkaï alors pour la première fois de sa vie s'unit avec son Dehgik.

 _Asha_.

Quoi ?

 _Je m'appelle Asha._

Très bien Asha, sauvons notre petit.

Puis une nouvelle bataille s'engagea. Il allait tout faire pour gagner du temps et ainsi permettre à Gabriel de s'enfuir. Il espérait juste que son petit vivra encore longtemps. De désespoir, il donna des coups, mordit, projeta son adversaire sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Sa violence était telle que le vampire ne put qu'encaisser ses coups.

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, Orkaï faiblit et le vampire prit alors le dessus, inversant la situation. Au moment fatidique où le buveur de sang allait plonger sur sa jugulaire, tout se figea.

Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau bouger, le vampire ne porta pas son coup fatal. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent vers la source d'une odeur bien particulière, attractive et oh combien dangereuse. Du sang sacrifié.

Ce qu'il vit alors l'horrifia. Son fils allait avaler des perles de sangs et son instinct lui hurla de l'arrêter. Mais c'était trop tard, son fils les porta à sa bouche.

« Gabriel ! NON ! »


	6. V- Sang

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

 **Merci de lire ma fic !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews** **ça motive un truc de fou** **!  
**

 **bêta correctrice : YuuKyun**

* * *

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, Orkaï faiblit et le vampire prit alors le dessus, inversant la situation. Au moment fatidique où le buveur de sang allait plonger sur sa jugulaire, tout se figea.

Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau bouger, le vampire ne porta pas son coup fatal. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent vers la source d'une odeur bien particulière, attractive et oh combien dangereuse. Du sang sacrifié.

Ce qu'il vit alors l'horrifia. Son fils allait avaler des perles de sangs et son instinct lui hurla de l'arrêter. Mais c'était trop tard, son fils les porta à sa bouche.

« Gabriel ! NON ! »

* * *

 **Chapitre V- Sang**

Lorsque les premières billes glissèrent dans sa gorge, il trouva le sang sucré. C'était loin du goût qu'il avait imaginé. Le sang ne devrait pas avoir plutôt... le goût du sang ? Il savait que ça n'avait pas bon goût, lorsqu'il s'était coupé en portant le petit bois que son père coupait, ce même bois qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée les soirs d'hiver, réchauffant père et fils collés l'un contre l'autre.

Ce souvenir explosa dans sa tête, créant une migraine épouvantable. Gabriel n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Tout n'était que tâches de couleurs difformes. Pourquoi la forêt était-elle aussi colorée ? Il dut fermer les yeux pour ne plus sentir cette brûlure, plongeant dans un univers noir où brillaient mille et un points de lumières qui bougeaient constamment, ne donnant aucun répit au jeune garçon.

Les insectes attirés par le sang, le survolaient et le piétinaient bruyamment. Sa tête tambourinait. Il voulait que le silence revienne. Ses tempes semblaient vouloir éclater tellement ses veines pulsaient et gonflaient. Il voulait le silence. Il ne sentait plus rien, il ne savait plus où il était et ne se rendait pas même pas compte qu'il se frappait frénétiquement de ses petits poings le crâne. Qu'ils se taisent. Tout n'était que bourdonnement, cris, hurlement. SILENCE !

* * *

L'horreur de voir son garçon gémir et hurler lui serrait le cœur. A peine Gabi avait-il mis à sa bouche le sang de licorne qu'il s'était roulé en boule et se frappait de plus en plus violemment la tête.

Cette vision l'avait d'abord gelé sur place puis ses pattes ont enfin voulus bouger quand il vit que Gabriel commençait à se frapper la tête au sang. Orkaï voulut se précipiter sur son petit mais lorsqu'il leva une première patte, il fut projeté durement en arrière, fracassant un tronc.

S'il avait oublié le vampire, ce n'était pas le cas de ce dernier. Un méchant crac se fit entendre lorsqu'il retomba au sol. Trop sonné, Orkaï ne bougeait plus. Puis une étincelle de lucidité apparut à travers sa douleur et son étourdissement. Vampire. Sang. Gabi ! Il se releva sur ses membres lourdement mais une de ses pattes arrières traînait derrière lui, dans un angle peu naturel.

Faisant abstraction de la terrible douleur, qui lui donnait l'impression que des lames chauffées à blanc se plantaient dans ses chaires pour sortir et mieux y revenir, il leva le museau et s'avança péniblement vers son petit, traînant sa patte tel un poids mort.

En levant les yeux, son cœur rata un battement. Le vampire lui tournait le dos et s'avançait vers Gabi. Sa posture ne trahissait en rien ses attentions. Il était en chasse et il avait trouvé un met de choix.

Orkaï et Asha, qui veillait au grain en lui, hurlèrent de colère. Mut d'une volonté dont il ne se connaissait pas, Orkaï se jeta sur le vampire. Cependant, ce dernier était trop distant. Le suceur de sang l'avait envoyé valser bien trop loin. Il arrivera trop tard. Le vampire était déjà sur son bébé.

Des débris d'arbres qu'il avait fracassés se plantèrent violemment dans sa patte inerte. Il retint un hurlement de douleur, mais sa volonté de retrouver son fils fut plus forte que cette violente décharge de souffrance. Il continuait donc d'avancer. Seulement, il ne put faire un seul pas, sa patte blessée était coincée, le bois trop profondément enfoui dans le sol.

Il aurait pu le déloger mais ses blessures et sa trop grande perte de sang lui enlevaient toutes ses forces, seule sa détermination de sauver son petit Gabi des crocs du vampire le maintenait debout. Il s'acharna alors sur le bout de bois en vain.

Il ne le frappait qu'une fois sur deux à cause de sa vision trouble et ses coups étaient trop faibles. Il tourna désespérément la tête vers son fils dans l'espoir qu'un miracle se produise et transmit tous ses remords et sa détresse par un long hurlement déchirant.

* * *

Le silence était enfin tombé. Gabriel sentait encore son corps hurler de douleur mais le vacarme assourdissant s'était enfin fini, le laissant presque en paix. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni pourquoi et comment il était arrivé là. Totalement déboussolé, il remua doucement mais les petits cailloux et les branches qui logeaient sous son dos se faisaient durement ressentir, envoyant de petites décharges à sa peau ultra sensible.

Mais Gabriel y fit abstraction avec bravoure, se concentrant sur sa respiration comme son papa lui avait appris afin de calmer la douleur. Son cœur qui battait à ses tempes se calma petit à petit. Mais une brûlure atroce survint à son épaule droite. Gabriel crut qu'une nouvelle charge de douleur allait le traverser mais la brûlure restait ciblée à son épaule. Il osa ouvrir les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête afin de ne pas faire trop souffrir de ce mouvement.

Les couleurs étaient encore troubles, allant et venant à leur gré, mais une prédominait, le rouge. Une étrange couleur qui ressemblait à une pierre brillante d'un feu ardent. Mais cette pierre... clignotait ? Après avoir battu des yeux plusieurs fois, sa vision revient alors à la normal malgré des vagues de couleurs qui persistaient. Deux yeux, c'était deux pupilles rouges qui le fixaient.

Mais, étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Il les avait déjà vu mais il ne se rappelait plus quand. La douleur de ce qu'il savait être maintenant le toucher de l'homme aux yeux rouges occultait tout autre sensation. Celle-ci devient tellement intense qu'il revit trouble et se sentit partir dans les limbes. Peut être que s'il se laissait aller, il n'aurait plus mal.

Cependant, l'inconscience bienfaiteur ne vint pas. Gabi pouvait toujours voir la lueur rubis des yeux. La douleur était toujours là mais il lui semblait qu'elle diminuait, petit à petit jusqu'à devenir un léger tremblement.

Il se sentait étrangement calme, presque apaisé. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et lança un regard perdu à l'homme qui le fixait toujours. Celui-ci s'avança encore plus, comme voulant l'embrasser mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou. Ah. Il se souvenait maintenant. Vampire. Mais la panique avait décidé de le déserter. Alors il resta calme.

Quand le vampire lui toucha la peau du cou, il ne sentit pas la douleur mais il savait que sans cette étrange magie qui retenait sa douleur, il serait en train de crier. Son état second lui fit lever sa petite main pour toucher la tête du vampire. Ses doigts touchèrent des cheveux, comme ils étaient doux et beaux. Aussi noir que la nuit.

Il ne vit pas que son geste maladroit avait stoppé le vampire qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, révélant deux longues canines aiguisées à un centimètre de ses veines.

Son geste l'avait complètement vidé du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Sa main tomba mollement sur la chevelure du vampire avant de retomber au sol. Un horrible hurlement retentit alors redoublant le tremblement de son corps.

Ce n'était pas de peur, celle-ci étant toujours disparue, mais d'inconfort. Le cri était celui d'un animal blessé, à l'agonie, comme une dernière larme avant une mort certaine. Comme il était triste pour cette pauvre bête.

Il sentit un étau se refermer sur sa main, celle qui venait de retomber dans la poussière et le sang qui coulait encore de ses blessures et celle de sa si belle licorne. Cette pensé lui fit pousser un faible hoquet de chagrin.

Mais l'étau se fit plus ferme, le coupant dans sa mélancolie. Il reporta alors son regard vers celle-ci. Il n'avait pas vu le vampire relever la tête. Il était là, le regardant à genoux, tenant fermement sa petite main, presque à lui faire mal.

Gabriel se demanda alors à un moment de lucidité pourquoi il n'était pas mort. Le vampire aurait déjà dû le mordre et le vider de son sang mais il semblait s'obstiner à le fixer de ses yeux impassibles.

« Ab sanguis mihi* »

Gabi fut tellement surpris de l'entendre parler, même si ça n'avait été qu'un murmure rauque à peine audible, qu'il sursauta, ou plutôt essaya car le vampire l'avait totalement immobilisé sans, qu'une fois de plus, il ne s'en rende compte.

Le vampire porta une de ses mains à la bouche, retenant celles de Gabriel d'une seule, et se mordit la paume. Il posa alors sa main ensanglanté dans la bouche du jeune garçon d'un geste si rapide que Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il déglutit automatiquement lorsque sa bouche fut envahi par la substance mais un haut le cœur le prit violemment.

Il ne put faire aucun geste, ni recracher, ni échapper au vampire qui le tenait immobile, la main toujours sur sa bouche, le forçant à avaler. Lorsque l'air vient à manquer et que Gabriel avait avalé plus de sang que ce qui en contenait dans ses veines, le vampire libéra sa bouche tout en continuant à entraver ses mouvements.

A peine eut-il le temps de prendre deux grandes inspirations et crachoter que l'homme le souleva dans ses bras et partit dans les profondeurs des bois sans jeter un regard à la bête piégée. Le jeune garçon fut pris d'un lancement dans la tête qui le fit se sentir lourd. Il perdit rapidement conscience accompagné par un nouveau cri déchirant.

* * *

Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Qu'on le lui rende ! Son fils ! Gabriel... Un désespoir sans nom s'abattit sur Orkaï.

 _Pas le temps de pleurer._

Quoi ?

 _Faut faire vite, la piste refroidit._

La voix autoritaire du Dehg... non de Asha lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Sa bête avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter. Plus il perdait du temps à pleurer son impuissance, plus le suceur de sang s'éloignait avec son petit et il ne le retrouverait plus jamais.

Il refusa de penser qu'il était déjà mort, c'était inimaginable. Il voulut faire un pas mais sa patte était toujours coincée. Il s'acharna une fois de plus sur cette maudite branche. La panique revint en force. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses forces déjà épuisées le laissaient aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Il n'y arrivera pas.

 _Laisse-moi le contrôle._

Non ! S'il laissait le Dehgik son corps, il pourrait tuer son Gabi...

 _Plus maintenant, le sang a guéri. Libre._

Comment en être sûre ?

 _Confiance. Toi et moi mêmes. Je suis toi, tu es moi. Plus de chaînes. Plus de restriction._

Avait-il le choix s'il voulait sauver son fils ?

D'accord, d'accord. Il allait laisser le Dehgik et faire pour la première fois de sa vie confiance à la bête qui avait grandi avec lui.

 _Laisse-toi faire, pas lutter. Confiance._

Alors, petit à petit, il se détendit, laissant tomber la barrière qui maintenait sa bête dans son subconscient. Elle ne se rua pas sur le mur pour le détruire plus vite, comme il l'avait imaginé. Elle resta couchée, ronronnant doucement pour l'encourager. Son absence d'agressivité aida Orkaï a abaissé complètement le mur.

Ils restèrent figés l'un en face de l'autre sans rien pour les séparer. Si l'un décidait d'attaquer l'autre, Orkaï savait qu'aucun ne survivrait. La mort de l'un emporterait l'autre. Ils s'approchèrent lentement pour échanger de place. Orkaï détailla la bête sous un nouveau jour, comme une part de lui, une entité propre et dépendante.

Elle ressemblait à un loup de la taille d'un poney au pelage rouge et noir. Il pouvait deviner des crocs acérés derrière ses babines épaisses. Ses yeux sans pupilles et ses longues griffes auraient été terrifiants dans d'autres circonstances mais Asha semblait vouloir ressembler à un chiot version XXL.

L'envie folle de toucher son Dehgik le poussa à tendre la main. Asha sembla deviner ses pensées et tendit sa lourde tête vers lui tout en gardant une posture inoffensive. Ils purent alors se toucher pour la première fois, sans qu'aucun rejet ne soit fait.

S'il avait cru être complet quand il avait accepté la présence de la bête en lui, l'harmonie qu'il ressentit l'étourdit. Mais Orkaï ne put supporter que cette bête, si forte et majestueuse dans sa dangerosité se soumette ainsi. Ils étaient un tout, et il était loin d'être un homme passif alors pourquoi le serait-elle ?

Une fois de plus, Asha lut dans ses pensées, redressa sa grande gueule et prit une posture plus agressive, les crocs en avant et le buste relevé, mais tellement plus naturelle. Ils savaient tout deux ce qu'elle était. Un Dehgik n'était pas un animal domestique.

Asha prit tranquillement le contrôle et Orkaï ressentit la force de la bête. Ayant forcé le contrôle, il n'avait eu accès qu'à une fraction de la puissance de l'animal. Le pouvoir qu'il ressentait maintenant provenir de ce corps, qu'il avait longtemps pensé maudit, était incroyable. Avec dextérité, Asha plia sa patte avant, fracassant la branche qui les immobilisait. Elle se dégagea et replia sa patte blessée. Relevant le museau, ils hurlèrent ensemble. La chasse au vampire est ouverte.

* * *

*« A moi par le sang»


	7. VI- Leçon

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis** ** _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

 **Merci de lire ma fic !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours géniale de les lire !**

Vous avez sûrement remarquer (ou pas) les petits changements dans le résumé et les infos qui sont en dessous. Au départ je voulais faire une fanfiction courte mais grâce à YuuKyun, j'ai changé le programme pour en faire quelque chose de plus long avec, vous allez le découvrir dans ce chapitre, un univers beaucoup plus développé.

 **bêta correctrice : YuuKyun**

* * *

Asha prit tranquillement le contrôle et Orkaï ressentit la force de la bête. Ayant forcé le contrôle, il n'avait eu accès qu'à une fraction de la puissance de l'animal. Le pouvoir qu'il ressentait maintenant provenir de ce corps, qu'il avait longtemps pensé maudit, était incroyable. Avec dextérité, Asha plia sa patte avant, fracassant la branche qui les immobilisait. Elle se dégagea et replia sa patte blessée. Relevant le museau, ils hurlèrent ensemble. La chasse au vampire est ouverte.

* * *

 **Chapitre VI- Leçon**

Le petit corps chétif qu'il portait tremblait encore malgré sa perte de conscience. Le sort qu'il avait lancé et la violence de la confrontation avec la bête ressemblant à un loup et le vampire avaient fragilisé le petit, sans parler de la perte de sang et les contusions. Resserrant sa prise dans l'espoir de calmer un peu ses tremblements, il en profita pour examiner une fois de plus le garçon.

Il semblait avoir entre sept et huit ans. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés par du sang et, malgré ses yeux clos, il les savait aussi brillants que des émeraudes. Le garçon était léger et ses vêtements sales et déchirés trahissaient un ventre plat mais sain. Malgré ses blessures et le sang, dont la majorité qui le recouvrait ne lui appartenait pas, c'était un garçon plutôt mignon.

D'ordinaire les enfants ne l'intéressaient pas, encore moins de jeunes garçons. Mais la loi qui régissait sa vie depuis une éternité avait exigée qu'il se plie et qu'il prenne avec lui le petit. Le sang l'appelait. Oh, il avait déjà eu l'appel du sang et savait avoir la volonté de résister. Mais la douce odeur du petit était différente. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'inciter à mordre violemment la gorge offerte du garçon pour lui vider les veines, mais c'était plutôt une odeur entêtante qui le poussait à le protéger des yeux du monde.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Rien dans cette soirée n'allait.

Alors que le soir était enfin venu, l'appel du sang s'était fait présent. Il rodait près d'un village du nom de Pré-au-Lard. Il aimait faire peur aux sorciers si fiers de leur soi-disante supériorité. Mais entre ses crocs, ces vermines faisaient moins les malignes. Satisfait de sa chasse, il était allé faire un tour à l'orée des bois.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit un jeune vampire se faire chasser par un groupe de sorciers. Il avait observé la scène mais n'était pas intervenu. C'était la loi naturelle, les faibles ne pouvaient survivre qu'en gagnant de la puissance ou périr sous les coups des plus forts.

Alors que le jeune suceur de sang allait être achevé, il avait réussi par un miracle à s'accrocher à la veine d'un inconscient qui s'était trop approché. Les autres sorciers n'avaient pas réagi assez vite et le vampire avait emporté son trophée dans les bois. Par curiosité, il l'avait suivi. Le jeune vampire n'avait pas lâché sa proie avant un long moment, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt.

Alors qu'il l'observait s'attaquer à la carcasse du sorcier avec la délicatesse d'un ogre, il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus pour l'achever. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un faible chanceux, une honte pour leur espèce. Il était de son devoir de mettre fin à cette calamité avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégât et créer des problèmes qui détérioreraient encore plus l'image des vampires dans la société magique.

Au moment où il s'était élancé, le vampire s'était arrêté net de mettre en pièce son repas, humant l'air. Ayant peur de s'être fait repérer dans un premier temps, il vérifia son sort de désillusion et ceux qui cachaient son odeur ainsi que son aura.

Cependant, ce n'était pas dans sa direction que le jeune vampire regardait. Puis il les sentit à son tour. Le vent n'était pas à sa faveur ce qui expliquait pourquoi le plus jeune vampire avait capté l'odeur avant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que ce dernier s'était déjà élancé à la source de cette odeur si délicieuse. Du sang frais.

Il s'était à son tour mis à courir mais ralentit aux premiers sons de combats. Toujours invisible, il avait observé la scène. Une bête qu'il n'avait alors encore jamais vu se battait avec le jeune vampire. Étonnamment, ce dernier semblait mener la danse. Alors qu'il évaluait ses chances contre ce nouvel ennemi tout en éliminant le vampire, il entendit un gémissement.

Quelle surprise ce fut en tournant la tête. Un jeune garçon – mais que faisait-il là ? - était allongé près d'une licorne qui venait sûrement de finir sa transaction. En effet, elle avait encore des reflets dorés et une corne très petite. Curieux, il observa le garçon chercher du réconfort auprès de la jeune créature mourante. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle était. Son cou avait été lacéré et la créature mythique se vidait de son sang. Un craquement sonore attira son attention vers les deux combattants.

Le loup-bête avait mis fin à l'existence du vampire. Un problème de moins. Jusqu'au moment où la bête s'approcha du garçon sans défense. Prêt à agir, il s'approcha de ce dernier. Puis l'odeur qu'il avait sentit un peu plus tôt lui avait chatouillé les narines. Elle était là, juste devant lui, cette source si appétissante. Mais était-ce le garçon ou la licorne ? Leurs sangs s'étaient mélangés, sans compter tout le sang qui recouvrait les lieux, rendant son odorat inefficace pour identifier la source.

Alors sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Il avait défait ses sortilèges et touché le garçon. L'appel du sang avait rendu ses yeux rouges mais il avait encore toute sa raison. Après tout, il était un vampire âgé et puissant, pas comme cette loque qui gisait dans la carrière. Il avait envoyé des vagues rassurantes au petit pour le détendre et le rassurer, le mettant ainsi en transe.

Il caressa lentement ses cheveux noirs, y trouvant presque un certain plaisir à le faire, ce qui le troubla énormément. Mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que le garçon avait plus de volonté qu'il avait soupçonné. Il se libéra lui-même de son envoûtement et se figea, en panique. Alors qu'il croyait que le garçon allait soit s'évanouir, soit crier, il fut une fois surpris par celui-ci.

Ses petites mains touchaient timidement sa cape. Personne encore ne l'avait touchée et c'est à peine s'il touchait les autres, cas à part quand il devait se nourrir. Inquiet par les sensations que lui avaient procuré ses attouchements, il avait décidé de couper court à ces derniers.

Sa main, qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré de la chevelure du garçon, avait capturé celle du petit curieux. Ce fut à ce moment que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Les yeux innocents et candides avaient capturé ceux du vampire.

Un sentiment inconnue lui broya les intestins. Un frisson de terreur lui parcourra l'échine. Par Lucifer et tous les diablotins, quel sortilège l'enfant faisait usage contre lui ? Son instinct le poussait à mettre fin à cette menace. Cependant, une autre voix lui soufflait de se laisser envoûter par le garçon. Devenait-il fou ?

Il était sérieusement en train de s'interroger sur sa santé mentale et les possibilités de mettre fin au sort lorsque la licorne décida de faire un dernier geste de charité en le projetant violemment en arrière. Furieux, il s'était relevé et arracha la créature mourante des bras du garçon, qu'il souleva d'un même mouvement.

Il fut une fois de plus plongé dans ses yeux si attrayants, se demandant si c'était vraiment un sortilège. Le petit était terrifié et n'avait pas la concentration nécessaire pour lancer un sort. Il sentait la magie coulée dans ses veines et avoir le pouvoir nécessaire pour envoûter un vampire aussi ancien que lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attirait ainsi vers le petit ?

Accaparé par sa réflexion, il fit abstraction de tout le reste. Cependant, le destin avait décidé de les séparer en l'envoyant pour le seconde fois dans le même soirée dans la prairie.

Par Salazar, cette comédie allait-elle enfin prendre fin ? Plus que furieux, en rage, il fit face à la bête-loup. Un combat avait alors débuté. Mais il savait déjà quel en serait le dénouement. La bête était trop faible pour une ultime confrontation et trop faible pour lui. Néanmoins, elle avait de la résistance et refusait de se soumettre.

Puis tout s'était passé très vite. Alors qu'il allait mettre fin au combat, une odeur l'avait immobilisée. La plus agréable, goûteuse et captivante des odeurs. Après avoir envoyé la bête une fois de plus dans un tronc, il alla aux côtés du garçon tel un automate et voulut goûter ce si belle arôme. Il luttait intérieurement. Il se savait plus fort que cette attraction du sang. Seuls les plus faibles succombaient et il n'en était pas un.

Ce fut grâce au petit qu'il réussit à se ressaisir. Le contacte avec la main du garçon et sa tête avait fait refluer l'appel du sang. C'était bien la première fois que cette situation lui arrivait. Un mortel, capable d'ingérer du sang de licorne, de briser le sort d'un vieux vampire et qui peut l'envoûter tout en le ramenant à la raison en plein appel du sang... Cet enfant était vraiment incroyable.

Peut être qu'il pourrait le prendre avec lui ? Non, il le devait. Mais, le garçon ne survivrait pas dans cet état s'il l'emmenait là-bas. Cette prise de conscience le fit grimacer mais très vite, un sourire naquit. Il avait une solution simple à cela.

Il se mordit le poignet au sang et le plaça contre la bouche du garçon affaibli. Il n'eut pas besoin de le forcer à boire tellement son état était au plus bas. Le petit déglutit mais avec tout de même difficulté. Son rétablissement devait être la priorité pour le moment, la suite viendra après. Une fois qu'il jugea la quantité de sang ingérée suffisante, il prit doucement le garçon dans ses bras et s'en alla dans les bois sans un regard pour la bête blessée.

* * *

Gabi se réveilla lentement. Sa tête lui tournait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux mais, heureusement, aucune lumière ne venait l'agresser. Il roula sur le côté avant de vite s'apercevoir qu'il était allongé sur un tas de couvertures en laines. Il portait toujours ses vêtements plein de sang. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient recouverts de croûtes de ce même sang.

Il ne voyait pas grand chose et son mal de tête, qui s'apparentait à un hippogriffe enragé cherchant à écraser tous ses neurones, l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il s'étonna vaguement d'être allongé là. Mais où c'était là ? Et comment était-il arrivé sur ces couvertures ?

Son cerveau ayant enfin voulu marcher, la panique revint au galop ce qui n'aida pas vraiment son mal de crâne.

« Reste allongé et ton malaise se calmera »

Le jeune garçon sursauta et tourna vivement son regard vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il distingue son visage mais l'homme - car c'était bien un homme – devait faire une tête de plus que son père et était vêtu que de noir. Le cœur emballé, Gabi demanda d'une petite voix : « Quoi ? »

L'inconnu ne bougea pas quand il répondit au garçon. En fait, Gabi avait l'impression qu'il ne respirait même pas.

« Tu as trop usé de magie. Ton corps en pâtit, tu dois rester couché le temps qu'il récupère et dormir pour me laisser en paix. De plus, le mélange de sang doit énormément te fatiguer »

Gabriel avait vraiment du mal à suivre ce que disait cet homme, sa tête le faisait trop souffrir pour qu'il se concentre. Néanmoins, les derniers mots parvinrent à se frayer un chemin. Un mélange de sang ? Et qui était cet homme ? Ou était-il ?

«Grotte. Nous sommes dans une grotte. »

Les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, Gabi fixa l'homme où il pensait se trouver ses yeux. Celui-ci soupira de nouveau et marmonna quelque chose que le jeune garçon ne parvint pas à entendre.

« Ecoute moi, petit, puisque tu ne veux pas dormir et te torturer à rester éveillé. Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs avant de t'être réveillé ici ? »

Gabriel réfléchit quelques secondes. Sa tête le martelait de plus en plus, mais il combattit la nausée. Puis le sang, la licorne, la bête et le vampire lui revinrent. Et la voix, la même que cet inconnu.

« Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici. »

Le vampire, il est le v...

« Vampire. Tu te répètes petit. »

Gabi ne vit pas le sourire de l'homme mais le devina par le scintillement de ses canines dû à la faible luminosité. Il ne sut pas comment interpréter ce sourire. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait tant les bras de son père.

Le vampire s'approcha de son lit de fortune, amenant Gabriel à un mouvement de recule. Son dos cogna durement contre la parois de la grotte. Il retint son gémissement, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible et silencieux afin que le prédateur l'oublie. Mais les yeux rouges sangs étaient fixés sur lui.

« Je ne te ferais rien petit. Je peux me contrôler. Tu penses tellements forts que je n'ai même pas besoin de me projeter. Calme-toi et mets un peu d'ordre dans tes idées. Cependant, je sais maintenant que ce n'était pas un sort. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu m'envoûter ainsi, c'est un vrai mystère.» Les dernières phrases étaient plus pour lui-même que pour Gabi mais il lui répondit tout de même.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur.

-Je m'en doute bien, petit. Tu ne dois pas être effrayé par mes yeux, ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

* * *

La surprise le figea. Ce garçon était vraiment incroyable. Il avait devant lui un vampire, venait de vivre une nuit épouvantable, se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu et il lui demandait s'il se sentait mal ? Un fou rire lui échappa, faisant sursauter le petit. Après s'être calmé, il recula légèrement, afin que le garçon ne s'évanouisse pas de peur.

« Quel est ton nom ?

\- Gabriel, souffla le plus jeune.

\- Petit Gabriel, je ne te ferais rien, je te le promets. Je suis juste un vieux vampire très curieux. Il réfléchit une seconde en voyant le doute s'inscrire sur son visage, avant de lui demander, tu sais que je suis un vampire, cependant, sais-tu qu'il existe différents types de vampires ?

\- Non, sa voix ne dépassant pas le murmure.

\- Il existe deux sortes de vampires. Les vampires magiques et les vampires moldus. Sais-tu ce qu'est un moldu ? Gabi lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Bien, je suis un vampire magique, donc je peux faire de la magie comme un sorcier. Néanmoins, si je peux faire la même magie qu'eux elle ne sera jamais aussi puissante. Nous, les vampires, avons notre propre magie qui compense cette faiblesse. J'ai donc deux magies alors qu'un vampire moldu n'aura que la magie vampirique à disposition. Oh, ne crois cependant pas qu'ils sont plus faibles. J'en connais quelques-uns qui sauraient mettre en déroute un escadron de dragons des glaces.

» Il faut savoir quelque chose sur cette magie. Elle se départage en dix sphères et chaque vampire est relié à l'une de celle-ci. C'est d'elle que nous tirons nos pouvoirs. C'est pourquoi je peux faire ceci. »

Il souffla légèrement sur le visage de Gabi qui sentit la magie traverser sa peau. Une seconde plus tard, sa tête ne le martelait plus. Il regarda avec émerveillement le vampire. La peur avait disparu en même temps que sa douleur ne laissant que sa curiosité envers les nouvelles connaissances que lui divulguaient le vampire. Sa voix de professeur aidait aussi beaucoup Gabi à se détendre et à ne plus craindre que le vampire lui saute dessus.

« Je suis relié à la sphère du vent. Je contrôle cet élément et tout ce qui en est lié. Les jeunes vampires prennent plus d'une dizaine d'année pour contrôler leur élément sans pour autant l'avoir exploité dans sa totalité.

» Un élément a une infinité d'utilisation, un peu d'imagination et de pratique, et le tour est joué.

\- Un vampire peut avoir plusieurs sphères ?

\- Je n'ai encore jamais entendu un vampire avoir plus d'un contrôle sur une sphère, répondit-il après un moment de réflexion.

-Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est la Magie et on ne peut pas contrôler la Magie elle-même, seulement prendre ce qu'elle nous offre tout en respectant ce don.

Il voyait bien que le jeune garçon avait de nombreuses autres questions sur le bout la langue mais s'il avait utilisé son élément pour le soulager, Gabi était toujours en convalescence. Il lui proposa alors de lui poser seulement trois questions.

Le petit fronça les sourcils et posa sa première question.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

\- Pour t'apprendre, déclara gentiment le vampire.

\- Apprendre la magie des vampires ?

\- Tu ne peux pas dans ton état de mortel faire de la magie vampirique

\- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? La déception se fit entendre dans sa voix.

\- Pour que tu saches à quoi tu vas devoir t'attendre lorsque je t'emmènerai avec moi.

\- Où allez-v…

\- Tu as posé tes trois questions, maintenant va dormir. Tu sauras en temps et en heure.

Ne cherchant pas à argumenter plus, le petit se coucha doucement, gardant tout de même un oeil sur lui. Il souffla une nouvelle fois et Gabriel bailla avant de s'endormir tout en se disant qu'il ne savait toujours pas le nom du vampire.


	8. VII- Inquiétudes

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis** ** _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

 **Merci de lire ma fic ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir :)**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Indication sur le relation entre le vampire et Gabriel :** il n'y aura pas de lien calice/vampire. Le vampire est attiré par le sang de Gabriel parce qu'il est puissant en magie de base et qu'il a du sang de licorne en lui, que je rappel être le plus pur au monde. Ils auront une relation mentor-élève par la suite, rien de plus. Cette attirance (du sang) sera plus développer aux prochains chapitres.

Comme je l'ai indiqué au chapitre VI, j'ai changé la catégorie de cette fanfiction et le résumé pour être en accord avec le nouveau programme qu'elle suit et sa longueur. J'espère que vous continuerez de l'aimer tout de même.

 **bêta correctrice : YuuKyun** (mille bisous !)

* * *

\- Tu as posé tes trois questions, maintenant va dormir. Tu sauras en temps et en heure.

Ne cherchant pas à argumenter plus, le petit se coucha doucement, gardant tout de même un oeil sur lui. Il souffla une nouvelle fois et Gabriel bailla avant de s'endormir tout en se disant qu'il ne savait toujours pas le nom du vampire.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre VII- Inquiétudes****

 _Une douce voix féminine lui murmurait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait que quelques mots. Il se concentra et_ _comprit_ _qu'elle lui racontait une histoire sur un sorcier qui cherchait sa grenouille. C'était une belle histoire. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il put apercevoir une_ _chevelure luxurieuse couleur automne. Lorsque la femme tourna la page de son livre, elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient les plus lumineux qu'il n'ait jamais vus, d'un vert éblouissant. Il ne put garder ses yeux ouverts plus longtemps, comme s'ils étaient faits_ _de plomb. Il se laissa alors bercer par la voix de la belle femme, se retrouvant dans une sorte de brouillard épais. Étrangement, ce n'était pas angoissant mais plutôt chaleureux et confortable. Il se sentait en sécurité et aimé._

 _Puis, la voix s'interrompit brusquement, créant un silence angoissant. Le brouillard devint_ _oppressant, comme s'il cachait une créature maléfique. Alors qu'il appelait la femme pour qu'elle éloigne le mal, un cri d'agonie trancha l'air._

 _C'était la jolie femme, il le savait sans comprendre comment. Il chercha à s'arracher de son état de torpeur et d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme pousser une porte en titane invisible. Lorsqu'il parvient à ouvrir ses paupières, toute présence de la femme avait disparu. Il l'appela encore et encore mais aucune réponse ne venait._

 _Soudainement, un rayon vert l'éblouit. Il se dirigeait sur lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon, non, cette lumière était obscure. La mort incarnée._

 _Elle ne devait pas le toucher. Il savait qu'elle était dangereuse. Il chercha à fuir mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses jambes avaient disparu. Il cria, appela la femme, tira sur ses membres manquants. Il ne pouvait pas l'esquiver. La lumière le percuta, le plongeant dans le noir abyssal._

 _Paniqué, il chercha quelque chose à se retenir. Mais il ne trouva rien, il eut beau remuer les bras dans tous les sens, il n'y avait rien autour de lui._

 _Alors qu'il allait perdre toute raison, la lumière revint, soulageant sa crise de panique. Il sentait ses jambes mais il ne touchait pas le sol. Il semblait léviter_ _dans les air. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il la vit. Une créature trois fois plus grande que lui. Deux cornes proéminentes dépassaient de sa chevelure qui semblait plus être faite de plume, aussi sombre que les abysses qui avaient précédé, que de cheveux. Elle était aussi terrifiante que magnifique. Son visage était humain mais étrangement inhumain par ses yeux, de fines fentes verticale rouges sang, et des écailles émeraudes sur ses tempes. Sans parler de son absence de nez. Deux fentes étaient présentes et frémissaient durant son examen._

 _Sentant le danger, il ne fit aucun geste. Malheureusement, il semblerait que la créature le prit_ _pour un signal. Elle siffla, dévoilant une langue fourchue et des crocs acérés. Elle s'élança tel un éclaire sur lui. Il n'eut le temps de voir que son bas de corps n'était pas humain. Elle avait un corps de serpent dont la lumière dévoilait des écailles bleues-émeraudes._

 _Alors qu'il pensait que la créature allait le mettre en pièce, il se sentit tomber, échappant à ces griffes. Il était en chute libre. La créature ne le poursuivit pas mais il n'en fut pas plus rassuré. Il ne voyait pas le fond de sa chute. Il hurla. Il tombait. Il tombait ! Il allait s'écraser. Il remua les bras et les jambes sans trouver une prise ou quoi que ce soit pour ralentir sa chute. Il allait mourir !_

« Réveille toi ! »

Gabriel se releva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Les mains crispés sur les couvertures, il regarda tout autour de lui afin de se persuader qu'il était bien sur la terre ferme et pas un puit sans fond.

Son regard se fixa enfin sur l'homme qui lui faisait face au bout d'un moment. Ce dernier lui parla doucement, il ne l'entendait pas mais instinctivement, il suivit son rythme respiratoire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gabi put enfin respirer sans s'étouffer.

Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme sans savoir comment il était arrivé là. Peu lui importait pour le moment, il se sentait rassuré ainsi.

« Qui aurait cru que les petits garçons viendraient se réfugier dans les bras d'un vampire après un cauchemar ? » Rigola gentiment l'homme.

Un vampire ? Ah ! Suite à son mauvais rêve, il avait oublié toutes ses mauvaises aventures dans la forêt qui lui revinrent gentiment en mémoire. Est-ce qu'il avait peur de l'homme maintenant ? Oui, un peu, mais ce n'était pas un méchant vampire. Il l'avait sauvé après tout et il l'avait pris dans ses bras quand il avait eu peur. Donc, il pouvait avoir confiance à ce vampire.

Cette pensée lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore remercié son sauveur.

« Euh... merci... c'est quoi votre nom ?

\- Prokhor, mon petit, lui répondit le vampire.

\- Alors, euh, merci Prokhor.

\- Mais tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, non allons pouvoir y aller. Il fut coupé par les gargouillements assez bruyants du jeune garçon. Mais je pense qu'on va devoir te nourrir avant, nous avons un long voyage à faire.

Gêné, Gabi lâcha Prokhor et se tortilla sur ses couvertures.

\- Je voudrai aller au toilette aussi... »

Le vampire rigola en murmurant sa bêtise et en se demandant depuis quand ne s'était-il pas occuper d'un petit mortel. Il lui montra alors un emplacement pour faire ses besoins. Un fois l'affaire terminée, Gabi rejoignit le vampire qui rangeait les couvertures dans un sac.

« Tu trouveras de la nourriture dans le coffre gris près du mur. »

Gabriel partit à la recherche du coffre et ne pris pas longtemps à le trouver. Il n'y avait que deux coffres, un blanc et un plus petit gris. Alors qu'il trouva une pomme et un œuf de ridzelle, il osa demander ce qui le tourmentait depuis la veille.

« Où devons nous aller ?

Prokhor arrêta de charger le sac, qui semblait toujours aussi plat après six couvertures et trois lanternes, et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as épuisé ton quota de questions, jeune Gabriel... mais je peux bien répondre à celle là, ne put que répondre le vampire devant la mine déconfite du jeune garçon. Se grattant la barbe naissante, il se dirigea en direction du coffre blanc. Nous allons à Grandrith, école magique pour créatures magiques. »

Gabi releva vivement la tête, la pomme à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Une école de magie ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que trois écoles magiques.

\- Eh bien, il faut croire que tout ce qu'on te dit n'est pas toujours vrai ou ce sont des idiots qui te l'ont dit.

\- Mon papa n'est pas un idiot ! Se renfrogna Gabriel.

\- Alors, celui qui l'a dit à ton père est un ignar. »

Son papa. Il l'avait un peu oublié depuis son réveil. Il devait être complètement paniqué et en train de le chercher de partout. Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue à cette pensée.

« Je veux pas aller avec vous. Mon papa doit me chercher et je veux rentrer à la maison.

\- Bien sur, c'est pourquoi nous allons faire un petit détoure chez ton père pour le prévenir de ton départ. »

Gabriel le fixa, ne comprenant pas. Il allait rentrer... pour partir ? Il se concentra sur sa maigre pitance en se disant que finalement il rentrait à la maison. Son père allait le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer de choses gentilles et après il allait refuser que le vampire l'emmène loin de la maison. Il en était sûre, son papa ne le laisserait pas l'emmener.

.

Prokhor regardait du coin de l'oeil le garçon. Il savait que ce dernier se sentait perdu et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez lui. Mais même s'il pensait que son père refuserait qu'il l'emmène.

Alors qu'il éteignait une autre lanterne, il se demandait si Gabriel se rendait compte qu'il pouvait voir dans le noir partiel de la grotte. En tant que vampire, l'obscurité ne dérangeait pas Prokhor et il y voyait aussi claire qu'en plein jour.

L'échange de sang qu'il avait effectué dans le clairière commençait à se faire ressentir. Le petit n'avait pas encore la même vision que lui mais la semi-obscurité ne semblait pas le gêner.

Néanmoins, ce changement était trop rapide. Les capacités qu'obtenaient les mortels après un échange prenaient plus de temps à se développer. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il allait garder un œil très attentif sur le garçon.

Un autre élément l'inquiétait. Gabriel avait laissé échapper violemment son énergie au point de le blesser physiquement.

Il avait dû user de son élément afin de contenir dans une bulle la magie du petit et se propulser mentalement dans son subconscient afin de le réveiller. Une fois conscient, sa magie avait éclatée la bulle envoyant comme des aiguilles dans toutes les directions.

Prokhor avait eu à peine le temps de se protéger mais ne put toutes les esquiver. Le temps que le garçon reprenne conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il avait camouflé ses blessures avec sa magie et à grand renfort de sa cape. Heureusement pour lui, il guérissait très vite.

Il n'avait pas testé le petit avant de procéder à l'échange mais avait une petite idée de sa puissance magique. Il avait eu le temps d'effectuer quelques analyses de base pendant son sommeil afin de pourvoir à sa santé.

Néanmoins, il lui semblait que cette dernière avait augmenté. Ou du moins avait subit une pression qui se manifestait par des piques de puissance.

Prokhor pensa que la première chose qu'il ferait en arrivant à l'école sera d'aller à la bibliothèque et de demander à Eguadeline de l'examiner. En effet, elle était un as dans le domaine de l'esprit dont elle était la maîtresse sphérique.

Il finit rapidement de réunir ses affaires et ils partirent dans la forêt. Chaque chose en son temps, il devait déjà convaincre le père du petit de le laisser partir avec lui.

.

Gabriel et Prokhor se dirigeaient vers la petite chaudière de son père d'un pas tranquille. Gabriel avait beaucoup de questions sur la magie sphérique et le vieux vampire se plaisait à répondre à certaines d'entre elles. Il faut dire que le petit Gabriel avait une arme imparable, ses yeux. Malgré son état, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était insensible. Il grimaça en pensant que ses amis se moqueraient sûrement de lui s'ils l'apprenaient. Alors qu'il lui expliquait les différents maîtres des sphères et leurs rôles à l'école, Gabriel le coupa brusquement.

« Monsieur Prokhor, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le petit pointait du doigt une souche près d'un arbre déraciné qu'il semblait, dans un premier temps, banale. Mais en cherchant avec sa vision magique, il vit des traces de magie sur le surface que montrait Gabriel. Pris d'un doute il lui demanda :

« Que vois tu ?

-Ca ressemble à une empreinte de centaure mais, je n'en ai jamais vue comme ça. On dirait que quelqu'un à renverser de la peinture dedans, formant une flaque verte qui vibre.

\- Et comment décrirais tu cette couleur ?

\- Une sorte de vert menthe qui n'est jamais fixe, je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais elle bouge tout le temps et forme un... symbole ? Comme une rune mais je ne la connais pas. Papa ne veut pas encore m'apprendre les runes, il dit que c'est trop dangereux. Mais j'en ai déjà vu quand il dort en laissant ses livres ouverts, révéla Gabriel avec une moue innocente. »

Prokhor ne dit rien et cacha sa surprise à travers une expression neutre. Ce que décrivait le garçon était une empreinte magique. En tant que magicien sphérique expérimenté, il pouvait apercevoir ces traces mais seulement en partie et jamais aussi nettement que venait le décrire Gabriel. Mais encore plus inquiétant, cette trace était fraîche.

Sentant une vibration dans l'air, il pivota. Une flèche se planta là où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Il saisit Gabriel qui cria de surprise, et courut une vitesse moindre afin de ne pas le blesser. Mais il pouvait entendre les sabots de leurs assaillants à leur poursuite et savait que sans utiliser sa puissance maximum, il allait très vite être encerclé.

Il créa tout en courant un boule d'air et l'envoya sur les centaures les plus proches. Il fut satisfait lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire plus avec un jeune garçon dans les bras sans risquer sa vie. Sa seule solution était de courire le plus vite possible en direction de la chaumière où il supposait qu'une barrière avait été posée par la père de Gabriel. D'après ce que le petit lui avait dit, son père était un sorcier puissant et intelligent. Il devait juste mettre à l'abri Gabriel et une fois chose faite, il pourrait botter l'arrière train de ces parasites de centaures.

Il n'avait jamais été en bon terme avec eux, trop « excentrique » pour ces chevaux hybrides et trop coincés pour lui. Qu'y avait-il de mal à détruire une ou deux étoiles ? Tout ça pour dire quel temps il fera demain ou donner une localisation. Il ne connaissait pas le téléphone ou la télévision ? Non, sûrement pas. Ca devait faire quoi ? Trois cents ans qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de leur forêt. Les flèches qu'il esquivait de justesse en étaient la preuve. Qui utilisait encore ces armes rustiques de nos jours ? Non mais vraiment ! Il allait devoir refaire quelques interventions pour les décoincer et les mettre au jus.

Mais tout de suite, il allait surtout sauver son derrière et celui du jeune garçon qui semblait plutôt pâle. Il devait être à la limite de la vitesse que pouvait supporter le petit, ce qui en passant ne représentait qu'un quart de sa vitesse maximale. Soit il ralentissait, soit Gabriel risquait de perdre connaissance et avoir un poids mort dans ces circonstances n'était pas une condition idéale.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il s'arrêta brusquement. Les centaures qui avaient gagné du terrain furent pris de court par cet arrêt brusque, ce qui en fit trébucher certains à la plus grande satisfaction de Prokhor. Ce dernier plaça Gabriel dans son dos et créa une bulle protectrice autour d'eux. Grand bien lui en fasse, les flèches ne manquèrent pas de leur pleuvoir dessus. Il devait vite réagir, la barrière ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous ce déluge.

La solution vint du camp adverse. Un centaure cria quelques mots et les flèches arrêtèrent de vouloir leur faire des trous dans le corps. Pendant que les centaures confus de ce changement de situation discutaient entre eux, Prokhor examina ses blessures. Il arracha les deux flèches qui s'étaient plantées dans son tibia et son omoplate droite. Les centaures avaient eu la bonne idée d'induir leur flèche de poison, ralentissant la guérison. Il se tourna alors vers Gabriel et l'examina. Il avait quelques égratignures mais rien de bien méchant.

Le centaure qui avait stoppé l'attaque s'approcha, l'arc néanmoins toujours bandé. Dans son état, il allait devoir jouer fin, n'étant plus en état de tenir tête à un troupeau d'équidés.

« Poulain? »

Surpris, Prokhor fixa le centaure. Devenaient-ils fou suite à leur réclusion pour confondre un poulain avec un être humain ? Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une réponse vint du garçon.

« Fir ? C'est toi ? »

Fir ? Comme Firenze ? Comment le petit pouvait connaître le chef de la tribu de la forêt ?

« Oui c'est moi, poulain. Toi, le vampire, relâche-le ! »

Le changement de ton était si brutal que Prokhor crut imaginer la gentillesse qu'il avait perçue dans sa voix quand il s'était adressé à Gabriel.

« Non Fir ! Il est gentil, il me ramène à la maison !

-Poulain, c'est ce qu'il a dû te faire croire. Les vampires ne sont que des menteurs et des destructeurs. Ils n'ont aucun respect ni sens de l'honneur.

Tout ça pour une étoile ? Il n'allait pas recommencer quand même !

\- Le vampire pense que tu as tord et qu'il ne fera pas de mal au petit. Comme il te l'a dit, _Fir_ , je le raccompagne chez son père. » Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser le surnom du centaure pour se moquer de lui. Que c'était jouissif de rabattre le clapet, pardon, la gueule de ces coincés.

« Je ne crois pas les vampires. Surtout un vampire tel que toi, Prokhor, répondit rageusement Firenze.

Tiens, finalement, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il sourit narquoisement avant de dire

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore pour cette petite étoile inutile...

\- Ce n'était pas qu'une petite étoile et elle était loin d'être inutile ! »

Bon, il ne servait à rien d'argumenter plus. Un centaure mouillé dans un estime est un hippogriffe chatouilleux.

« Vous vous connaissez ?

\- Malheureusement, oui. Nous avons quelques... désaccords il fut un temps, grimaça le vampire.

\- Jure devant la grande étoile que tes attentions étaient bien de ramener le jeune poulain chez lui sain et sauf !

Tout de suite la grande étoile ! Quel arriéré ce Firenze. Néanmoins, il ne mentait pas s'il disait qu'il conduisait Gabriel chez lui donc il ne craignait pas que cette étoile lui tombe sur la tête. De plus, blessé il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait sortir de cette situation plus que périlleuse.

\- Je le jure. » Une lumière brilla autour du vampire une seconde avant de s'évanouir.

Après une discussion animée plus tard et une tentative de meurtre sur le vampire, les centaures partirent plus que mécontent de laisser en vie celui-ci. Mais il faut dire que le petit Gabi avait bien joué son jeu et avait plaidé la cause de Prokhor. Cependant, encore suspicieux, Firenze décida de les accompagner et laissa son poulain monter sur son dos à la grande surprise du vampire. Aucun centaure n'accepte qu'on monte sur leur dos comme de vulgaire cheval. Le petit était un petit malin déguisé en ange. Oui, plus que dangereux.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin, direction la petite chaumière où habitait Gabriel et son père. La nuit commença à tomber lorsqu'elle fut en vue. Gabriel se jeta au sol et courut dans sa direction en appelant son père. Etrangement, personne ne sortit de la maisonnette pour accueillir le garçon. Après avoir fait un tour rapide de la demeure, le père de Gabriel fut confirmé absent.

Firenze consola le petit qui se mit à pleurer, lui disant que son père avait dû partir à sa recherche. Alors que Prokhor faisait une fois de plus le tour de la chaumière, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il n'entendait rien autour de lui mis à part les pleurs du petit et le chuchotement du centaure. Ce n'était pas normal. Il chercha avec sa magie ce qu'il clochait. Prokhor la sentit alors. Il se tourna lentement vers la forêt où des yeux rouges le fixaient d'une lueure assoiffée de sang. Il appela le plus calmement possible le centaure. Ce dernier vit la créature et prit doucement Gabriel qui fixait lui aussi horrifié la bête qui l'avait attaqué la nuit dernière.

Autant la bête avait été blessée la dernière fois, autant, maintenant, elle semblait guérie et plus dangereuse. La bête avança en même temps qu'il recula à petit pas au niveau des deux autres. Ils se préparèrent mentalement à la lutte qui allait suivre.

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer, la créature fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle parla. Ce n'était pas un son très distinct, un mélange entre un grognement et un crissement de craie contre un tableau. Pourtant, c'était bien un mot qu'elle avait prononcé, ou plutôt un nom.

« **Gabriel** »


	9. VIII- Gradrith

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'intrique m'appartient. Reprend depuis** ** _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers._**

 **Merci de lire ma fic !**

 **Mille bisous baveux pour vos reviews et encouragements !**

 **bêta correctrice : YuuKyun**

* * *

Autant la bête avait été blessée la dernière fois, autant, maintenant, elle semblait guérie et plus dangereuse. La bête avança en même temps qu'il recula à petit pas au niveau des deux autres. Ils se préparèrent mentalement à la lutte qui allait suivre.

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer, la créature fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle parla. Ce n'était pas un son très distinct, un mélange entre un grognement et un crissement de craie contre un tableau. Pourtant, c'était bien un mot qu'elle avait prononcé, ou plutôt un nom.

« **Gabriel** »

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII- Gradrith**

La bête avait parlé. Elle avait dit son nom. Il savait que des créatures magiques pouvaient parler, où du moins communiquer, mais rien chez cet être ne pouvait montrer une telle aptitude. Quand il regarda la créature, il n'y avait rien d'humain. Ses crocs et ses grognements étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayants. Il crut même qu'il avait halluciné, qu'il avait pris un grognement pour un son le désignant. Oui, ce devait être la seule explication. Mais il fut vite détrompé lorsque le loup prononça une nouvelle fois son nom tout le regardant dans les yeux. Des yeux bleus électriques. Plus rouges comme dans ses souvenirs mais un bleu qui lui semblait familier. Il eut un sursaut. Ces yeux, il les connaissait. Mais cela ne se pouvait ! N'est-ce pas ?

« Papa ? »

Il fixa la bête, en cherchant pourquoi il savait avec une certitude déconcertante que c'étaient les yeux de son père. Le vampire mit fin au dilemme de Gabriel en s'élançant sur la créature avant de la projeter contre un tronc. La patte blessée du loup le contraignait à s'appuyer sur ses autres appuis et le vampire se fit un malin plaisir de l'attaquer sous cet angle.

Alors que Prokhor allait donner l'ultime coup en lacérant le flanc de la bête, cette dernière regarda le jeune garçon. Il y eut comme une connexion entre eux. Un sentiment de tristesse et de regret traversa le garçon ainsi que deux mots qui le bouleversèrent « mon fils ». Gabi cria et laissa échapper sa magie.

Le vampire eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de sa trajectoire que celle-ci continua sa course en direction de la chaumière. Cette dernière explosa alors dans un puissant souffle, brisant les protections magiques qui la protégeaient.

Prokhor se tourna lentement en direction de la source de cette puissante magie. En voyant un Gabriel essoufflé et chancelant, il eut juste un simple sourire qui dévoila ses crocs. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Le petit avait un gros potentiel, il allait faire des merveilles à l'école.

Cependant, il s'interrogea sur cette réaction, disons... explosive.

« Dis-moi petit Gabriel, tu voulais me tuer ou m'assister ? »

Le petit rougit avant de répondre courageusement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de mal à la créature. Perplexe, il lui demanda pourquoi.

« Parce que c'est mon papa. » Le jeune garçon avait murmuré et seule son audition sur-développée avait permis de distinguer ce qu'il avait dit.

Il réfléchit de longues secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Firenze. Le centaure n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine que le vampire mais, étant plus proche du garçon, il savait qu'il avait aussi entendu sa réponse. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, la vampire ne pouvait mettre de côté le savoir du centaure et son don de reconnaître chaque être vivant, quelque soit leur forme, par la magie qu'ils dégageaient. Celui-ci prit le temps de sonder la bête qui se relevait péniblement puis finit par froncer les sourcils, un geste exprimant une grande surprise pour un individu aussi à cheval sur la maîtrise de soi. Même si en passant, il semblait que son contrôle - ou plutôt son manque de contrôle - avec lui soit justifié de par son statut de vampire. Par ce simple geste il en déduisit que le garçon disait vrai.

« Donc... c'est ton père ? Tu es plein de surprise petit ! Dit-il avant de se tourner vers la créature. Je vous pris de m'excuser monsieur, j'ignorais votre identité, vous prenant pour une bête sauvage cherchant à nous tuer. »

Cette dernière lui répondit par un grognement menaçant.

« J'espère que ce malheureux malentendu ne mettra pas à mal votre jugement à mon égard et nous permettra de discuter entre gentleman. » Le père - comme c'est étrange d'appeler une bête qui avait l'apparence d'une créature ainsi - du garçon tourna lentement autour de lui. « Sachez que j'ai rencontré votre fils » Un nouveau grognement « Certes, dans des circonstances plus que déplaisantes, et je... »

Un coup de patte venait de l'envoyer valser contre les restes de la maisonnette, mettant fin à son discours.

Le vampire se dit qu'il était peut être parti du mauvais pied – ou ici, de la mauvaise patte. La manière douce et sociale n'avait rien donné, il ne restait plus que la manière forte. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu un combat digne de se nom. Un peu d'exercice le dérouillerait sans aucun doute.

Il se releva alors et s'élança vers le loup. Le vampire cloua son museau au sol et le chevaucha avant de sauter pour esquiver un coup de griffe. Gabi aurait même dit qu'il volait tandis que Firenze marmonnait sur les vampires prétentieux qui en font toujours des tonnes inutilement. Une minute plus tard, quatre arbres de plus déracinés et un cratère, Prokhor avait enfin restreint la bête qui continuait encore à se débattre sans réussir à se soustraire de la prise du vampire.

« Dommage, c'était un peu court. »

Firenze soupira tandis que Gabriel se demanda de quoi il parlait.

« Bien, maintenant je vous prierai de vous calmer. »

\- **Gabriel**

\- Votre fils va très bien. Je vient justement parler de son avenir avec vous. Mais pour cela, il me faut parler à un individu plus... humain. Si vous avez l'obligeance de bien vouloir reprendre forme humaine. Sauf si c'est votre véritable forme. » Il lança un regard interrogatif à Gabriel qui lui secoua la tête.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement menaçant. Prokhor soupira. Ne voulant pas rester dans cette situation, il plongea sa main dans la fourrure de la créature et envoya une pulsion magique dans son cœur magique afin d'amorcer la transformation. Ce n'était pas agréable pour l'individu, le processus étant forcé, la magie du loup luttait contre la contrainte.

Ils purent bientôt voir apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'année, au visage carré égratigné, dont la pâleur faisait ressortir d'anciennes cicatrices. La fourrure fauve laissa place à des cheveux argentés où se mêlaient sang et poussière.

« Papa ! » le jeune garçon se jeta sur son père. « J'ai vraiment eu peur. Tu était un loup et il faisait noir ! J'ai pas pu arrêter le sang. Elle est morte. Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'étais pas là. » finit-il de dire dans un murmure, la tête plongée contre le torse d'Orkaï.

Ce dernier luttait encore contre l'invasion de la magie du vampire. Il avait tout de même conscience de la détresse de son fils et le pris dans ses bras malgré le fait qu'un simple effleurement sur sa peau était semblable à de la paille de fer et la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne.

Il voulut rassurer son petit, lui dire qu'il était maintenant en sécurité et que c'était enfin fini, mais sa gorge était sèche. Seul un râle put sortir de sa bouche. Il resserra alors un peu plus son fils contre lui.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le vampire qui voulut poser une main sur Gabriel, il émit un grognement non naturel pour la gorge humaine à l'encontre du vampire. Un avertissement. Asha était toujours là, guettant le moindre geste de l'ennemi.

Prokhor comprit le message et ne chercha pas à provoquer encore plus l'homme -qui en passant était totalement nu. Il se plaça sagement à côté de Firenze qui fixait le père et le garçon tout en gardant au coin de l'œil le vampire. Qui sait ce qu'avait en tête Prokhor. Ça ne finissait jamais bien. Pour les autres.

« Bien, maintenant que vous avez repris votre forme humaine nous allons pouvoir discuter. Mais avant, je tiens à vous préciser que je ne suis pas votre ennemi. » Orkaï grogna une fois de plus contre le vampire. Prokhor soupira avant de secouer la main, envoyant de l'eau dans la direction du père de Gabi. Ce dernier regarda ébahi le vampire. Il venait de l'arroser comme un clébard pour le calmer. Alors qu'il allait grogner une nouvelle fois, Gabriel éternua dans ses bras. Il rapporta son regard sur lui et le vit frissonner de froid. Il mit une mais sur son front et le trouva brûlant. Orkaï commença à paniquer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Gabriel n'avait pas bougé et n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était dans ses bras. Voyant le père paniquer, Prokhor et Firenze se regarda. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le petit. Le vampire voulu s'approcher mais le père les avertit par un sifflement strident de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Il était devenu encore plus protecteur, ses yeux devinrent rouges sous l'effet de la colère et des crocs impressionnants étaient apparus.

« Orkaï, nous pouvons t'aider, dit calmement Firenze. Tu n'es pas en état pour faire quoique ce soit pour Gabriel. Laisse-moi voir ce qui ne va pas. »

Orkaï le fixa un long moment avant que le centaure tente de s'approcher doucement. Il parvint à venir à ses côtés mais échappa de justesse à un coup de dents acérées lorsqu'il voulut toucher le garçon.

« Tu dois me laisser le toucher Orkaï.»

Celui-ci obtempéra après de longues secondes. Après avoir déposé d'un mouvement souple une couverture sur les épaules d'Orkaï que le vampire avait invoqué, Firenze coucha le jeune garçon au sol, la tête contre le buste de son père. Il prit un long moment pour l'examiner en ne touchant que le strict minimum.

« Il a une fièvre dû à son excès de magie. Il a trop puisé dans ses réserves. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos et un endroit où se réchauffer. Une nuit complète dehors et l'eau froide l'ont fragilisé. Il aura sans doute une légère baisse de tension durant trois ou quatre jours et un bon rhume. »

Prokhor doutait que le petit attrape un rhume. Il était d'accord que le froid ait mis à l'épreuve son corps mais son sang l'immunisait contre toutes maladies, humaines et sorcières, et régénérait ses cellules. Quelque chose d'autre le rendait malade. Il avait déjà remarqué que Gabriel avait gagné trop vite la puissance vampirique que lui procurait son don de sang mais ce soudain malaise provenait d'autre chose.

Il oubliait un élément... le sang de licorne ! Le petit en avait ingéré. Puis il lui avait fait boire son sang. Il allait se faire taper sur les crocs. On ne mélange pas les sangs comme ça, surtout ceux qui ne font pas bon mélange. Un vampire étant objectivement un cadavre, son sang relevait de la magie de la mort et, une licorne est la créature la plus pure du monde, son sang relevant de la magie de la vie.

Gabriel subissait les conséquences de ce mélange explosif. La puissance de sa magie et sa transformation trop rapide en étaient les prémices. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourra, il avait hâte de voir ce que donnera ces sangs mélangés - il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au garçon- s'il survivait.

Orkaï avait repris son aspect originel et berçait on fils en le tenant fermement dans ses bras, tentant de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

« Votre maison étant en morceau, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.

-Où ? Demanda Orkaï la voix grave et cassé.

-A Gradrith, pardis !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Encore un ignorant, soupira Prokhor. C'est une école de magie pour les créatures magiques. Voyons... c'est une école de magie comme le collège Poudlard mais ses habitants sont des créatures magiques, expliqua t-il devant le regard suspicieux de Orkaï.

-Je l'accompagne. Son ton n'exigeait aucun refus.

-Il y a moyen de s'arranger. Nous avons de très bons professeurs qui vous aideront sans le moindre doute à régler votre problème de... fourrure. » Il agrémenta son explication par un sourire tout en croc qui ne rassura pas plus que ça Orkaï.

Ce dernier ne faisait toujours pas confiance au vampire. Mais si c'était pour sauver Gabriel, il n'hésiterait pas à se jeter dans le gueule du mort vivant. Il fit un bref signe au centaure avant de prendre le portoloin du vampire et de prononcer le mot de passe qui les mènera à leur nouvelle vie.

« Gradrith »

Gabriel mit quelques secondes à se réorienter. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce moyen de déplacement sorcier. Son père lui répétait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas toujours compter que sur la magie, qu'on finirait soit dépendant d'elle au point de ne plus savoir utiliser une cuillère, soit dans le ventre d'une acromentule. C'est pourquoi il lui apprenait toutes sortes de choses comme s'orienter avec les étoiles, chasser en suivant les empreintes, cuisiner ou encore plier son linge. Même si son père l'avait déjà transporter par transplanage, ce dernier préférait la marche et Gabi avait pris exemple sur son père. Mais plus que tout, il aimait courir. En allant le plus vite possible, il se donnait l'illusion de voler.

Mais après ce premier transport en portoloin il avait plutôt eu l'impression d'avoir été écrasé avant d'être écartelé. Qu'elle horrible sensation. Il était accroupie au sol, les yeux fermés et avait envie de vomir. Lorsque son malaise passa, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la prairie mais sur des pavés. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voire son nouveau environnement.

Tout ce qu'il vit dans un premier temps furent les genoux de son père. Ce dernier qui ne l'avait pas lâché l'aida à se relever. Ce qu'il vit le laissa alors sans voix.

Ils étaient atterri devant une grande muraille en fer forgé représentant toutes sortent de créatures. Derrière elle se tenait majestueusement un manoir à plusieurs tours. Tout en pierre noir, il contrastait avec la blancheur de la neige. Le ciel était couvert de nuages blancs et de fins flocons tombaient doucement sur le paysage donnant l'illusion d'un manoir fantôme. Pourtant, les harpies qui volaient joyeusement autour d'une tour tout comme les sirènes qui brisaient la glace pour plonger dans le lac qui bordait le manoir rendaient cette vision très réelle. Prokhor se tourna vers Orkaï, Gaby toujours contre lui, ouvrit les bras et s'exclama théâtralement :

« Voici la grandiose et spectaculaire école de magie pour toutes créatures magique, Gradrith ! »


End file.
